Sailor Moon M
by Bleeding-Ink86
Summary: Five years have passed since Galaxia. Four years for Harry since Voldemort. They all thought they were at peace, however string of attacks will bring the Scouts and the Wizarding world together. This the rise of the second Silver Millenium and its Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon...they belong to their creators.

**Disclaimer #2:** I might tweak a little bit of the SM timeline...kinda hard to make it the 31st century...also, I'm trying to follow the manga instead of the anime. I like how the scouts become Eternal in the end. So yeah...also, Cosmos...the way I see it Cosmos is the transformation of a future Usagi. As in after she dies, she is reborn and once again becomes a scout and ta-da! We have Sailor Cosmos. Anyway, that's the way I see it but Naoko never gave us concrete evidence of anything...anyway, I hope you do enjoy this!

**The Beginning of Something Different**

_December  
Late Afternoon  
__London, UK_

Harry Potter, age twenty-two, and well-known Auror for the Ministry of Magic, stared hopelessly at the many shelves of toy brooms Quality Quidditch Supplies had to offer. He had figured that going shopping early to beat the Holiday rush was a good idea and that starting with Teddy's present, his godson of four years of age, would be the easiest to get but he was wrong. Very wrong. Sitting on the shelves were many broom: all different models, makers, age limits and with different restrictions of what they could do. He was about to give up and just owl Andromeda for help when he saw it: a replica of the Firebolt he once owned. This one could not achieve the speed his old one had nor go as high enough to get away from Andromeda's supervision, yet he saw it fitting for nearly a decade ago Sirius, his godfather, had given him a Firebolt for Christmas and Harry saw it as his turn to do the same for Teddy.

He paid for the broom, the sales clerk insisting to give him a large discount, and headed back to Diagon Alley where he shuddered at how brutally cold the weather had become over the last few weeks. He headed towards one of his favorite cafes, and mentally went over his shopping list ideas. Ron and Hermione's was the second easiest present to get but he was not too sure about Mrs. Weasley or Bill and Fleur's. In reality, he had many presents to get, but there was one in particular he needed to buy and just the thought of it made him nervous. Was he ready? Where they ready?

"Hey, Harry!" Harry's train of though was interrupted by an old friend and fellow colleague. Neville had grown out of his chubby self into a strong man who resembled a bit to his father but with a bit of longer hair. After the Second Wizarding War, Neville's confidence level had gone up after leading the Hogwarts Students into a rebellion and was nothing like the boy with the lost frog he had once met.

"Neville!" Harry shook Neville's rough hands. "What brings you here?"

"The Leaky Cauldron," Neville said pointing to the distant building. "Hanna is moving there, got the job as Land Lady so I'm here helping her out."

"How's Augusta?" Harry asked as both men walked towards a small café just a few shops away from the Quidditch shop. Despite the toll the war had taken back four years ago on Diagon Alley, it was surely (but slowly) going back to what it had been and to some people's belief, it was better than before.

"Gran's great," Neville said "traveling with some of my uncles to Argentina, said she wanted to get away from the British weather for once and explore an exotic land" both Harry and Neville, laughed. "How are the Weasleys? I rarely see Ron at the office so I never get to ask…"

"He works part time at Wizard Wheezes; in fact he might be in right now. As for the rest of the Weasley…all are fussing over Victoire who just turned one and giving Molly and Fleur running marathons all over the Burrow."

"And Ginny?" Harry felt a twinge of heat crawl up his neck. "When are you two getting married?" Harry opened his mouth (not sure of what he was going to say to be honest) when something caught Harry's eyes. High above people heads was a small black cloud or something that at least resembled a cloud. His brain was working fast and concluded that it was an anomaly of the weather….or dark magic at the work. Neville followed Harry's gaze and he too saw the black floating cloud. With one nod, both men took out their wands and followed the cloud with their eyes, not ready to make a move.  
However, as if the cloud knew was what was coming, it drifted away following a woman in a light blue cloak.

"Should we follow her?" Neville asked Harry who thought about it for a while. "It just could be a spell gone seriously wrong." Neville suggested. "A prank perhaps…she does have a Weasley Wheezes bag."

"Right" Harry sat back down as did Neville and both friends continued to talk about everything they could think of. Including the extremely cold weather they were having.

* * *

"The North Winds are stronger by the day," a tall woman with short blonde hair said as she sipped her tea. Her companion and partner silently nodded looking very solemn at her own cup. All the Scouts knew of the Second Ice Age was eventually going to come and put the people of Earth in a deep sleep and then be saved by Sailor Moon who, in turn, would be crowned as Queen of the Moon along with Endymion as King of Earth. However, they never thought that it would happen so early in time. They had lived in peace for over five years with only a few fights here and there but nothing as dramatic as Galaxia or Nehelenia had been all those years ago.

However, as both of the women knew not all good thing last.

"Should we warn the others?" the aqua haired woman asked but was met by silence."Haruka?"

"She's happy with her current life" the blonde, Haruka, said as she stared out the window; snow was beginning to fall. "I would hate to spoil that for her."

"We're all happy with our current life but we have a duty to this Earth, to the people, as does Usagi."

"I know Michi," Haruka sighed, her tea now gone and wishing there was a magical way for the cup to refill itself. "Do you think we can do this again?"

"Why couldn't we?" Michiru asked as she reached for Haruka's hand and squeezed it. Despite Haruka's tomboyish looks, Michiru still thought that she had soft hands.

"Last time we fought, we failed," Haruka explained her concern. "We both thought we could spare her the pain so we turned our backs on her and ended up failing." Michiru often thought back to that day they both turned on the Princess in order to get to Galaxia but had failed and died.

"We have all made our mistakes, Ruka, but we have to get past them." Michiru whispered squeezing Haruka's hand gently. "She's going to need you. She's going to need all of us together to support her all the way through this. She might be able to do it alone…but we can't abandon her. Not now, nor ever."

"You're right," Haruka's eyes met her partner's and smiled. "Thanks…"

"For what?"

"Being my conscience and keeping me sane."

Michiru giggled gently," Someone has to do it."

* * *

_Early in the morning  
__Japan_

"This weather is just too cold" Luna, the Tsukino's family cat, though as she snuggled up deeper into Usagi's thick covers. As she tried to warm herself up in her spot, Luna's eyes traveled to the person occupying the bed and smiled. Usagi had definitely come a long way since that day she had first become as Sailor Scout when she was only fourteen years old. She was now a twenty-one year old young woman who had proved wrong many people by completing her studies and gone on to study English, French and Latin. Something Luna saw as fitting for a future Queen. Usagi, despite the maturity level she now had, still had a love for food (especially anything sweet) and sleep.

Luna yawned sleepily. Aware that her body was once again warm, she stretched out one last time and prepared to fall asleep once more. That stopped, however, when a faint beeping noise caught her attention.

Someone was inviting Usagi to video chat.

She definitely wanted to ignore the message but something told her she just shouldn't. Perhaps it was her curiosity, she though as she sighing with resolution, or the fact that something inside of her told her it was critical to respond to that message. Luna leapt out of the bed and jumped onto Usagi's desk chair-almost missing it thanks to the computer light blinding her-and with just one glance at it, she knew who "_Treble_Cleff001_" was. It was then, she knew, that things were not alright. Not wanting to struggle to wake Usagi up Luna responded by clicking "accept" on the screen.

"Luna."

"Michiru, is everything alright?" Luna asked, wasting no time in formalities and getting straight to the point.

"Sorry if I woke you, but…" Michiru paused and Luna saw how she didn't look so sure on how to word what she wanted to say. "There's something going on here, we can feel it. I can sense that the sea is slowly ceasing to move while Haruka believes that the North Winds are getting stronger…we both believe that the second Ice Age is coming, Luna. We don't know who or what is causing this but so far we haven't been able to spot any troubles."

Luna sat quietly on the chair digesting the news she was getting.

"I feel strong vibes." Michiru continued. "Somehow, without realizing it, we've been following them throughout Europe and it seems that they have become relatively stronger here, in London. At the moment we are waiting an attack to see what we're dealing with. So far noth-"

"We don't have to wait much longer," Luna heard Haruka say in the background.

"Did something happen?" Michiru asked the off screen Haruka.

"Yeah, just below our building. Let's go." Luna saw how Michiru's eyes went from full of concern to that old determination and coldness she once had years ago. They logged off the screen, Luna sitting quietly on the chair going over what Michiru had said. They all had lived in peace for so long that she began to question if Sailor Moon was better or worse when it come to fighting.

Had all gone rusty with the lack of training?

Makoto was a different story, however.

She was the only of the scouts who had continued on with her training by traveling the world and practicing different fighting styles some countries had to offer. She had also written to Usagi how she was learning about all the different culture she had experienced and foods she was now attempting to replicate. Ami had remained in Japan until a year ago when she had gone to America as part of her medical training. Rei had continued to work at the temple full time after her grandfather had passed away peacefully a few years prior. She was now responsible, she said, for all the work and business the temple brought so she rarely had time for anything else. Minako was in England as well and last Luna knew from the letters, she was part of a small company that toured all over the United Kingdom performing plays. Bunny, however, was busy working all the time, studying, catching up on sleep, or planning her wedding with Mamoru that training was usually last in her mind.

All in all, Luna had momentarily failed as a mentor but that was about to change. She leapt to Usagis bed and walked up to the half hidden face."Bunny, wake up!" Luna's paws gently prodded Usagis cheek who, on the other hand, mumbled something in her sleep before turning causing Luna to stumble as the covers underneath her moved. Maybe it wont be as easy as I thought the cat thought.

* * *

_December  
Late Afternoon  
__London, UK_

Harry crossed the busy muggle street-admiring the cars that he saw speeding by- and headed towards the antique shop that was close to The Leaky Cauldron for Mr. Weasley present. The man, aside being fascinated by his grandchild, was still captivated by anything that had to do with muggle electrical items and knowing that he was going to take anything Harry gave him apart, he had opted to get him an old computer rather than a new one. On his way to the shop, Harry spotted the woman that had the cloud over her across the street; however, much to his relief the cloud was gone. What Harry found intriguing now was that she not only was struggling to walk but that she had a shadow that did not resemble her in anyway. And the fact that there was no sun to create a shadow really bothered him.

Immediately knowing that something was not right, he crossed the street once more and began to tail her. He noticed, however, that the closer he got to her the angrier he became. He wasn't the only one, he noticed, because the two muggles that had been talking and joking, the moment they passed her, had become aggravated and started arguing. Controlling the urge to tell them to shut it and curse them Harry continued to tail her. He then noticed that the shadow on the wall had all of the sudden taken a dive as if going to the woman's body.  
It was then all hell broke lose.

The woman fell to her knees before she started screaming in so much pain that he wondered if someone from afar was torturing her. The Muggles around her started crowding to help her out then but all of the sudden that generosity changed as the woman's human shape started to transfigure and sending the muggles into a frenzy. Things really began to get chaotic when the witch (with now extra arms coming from her shoulder blades and tree trunk looking legs) started running away in pain and rage. Harry wiped his wand out, ignoring the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, and conjured his patronus in front of the already scared Muggles.

"Go to Neville and tell him 'Dark Magic on the witch we saw earlier, alarm the office.' and then bring him here." The stag made a movement of the head and darted past the Muggles towards Diagon Alley. All control of the situation was gone, he realized. Muggles were running in panic, others were fighting among themselves while others mumbled as they rocked back and forth on the floor as if scared of anything and everything. Feeling that sorting the chaos was less important for the time being, Harry ran after the witch in hopes that she had not Disapparated. He had begin to think that he had lost her until he heard a scream coming from his left past an alley that lead to a small park for the flats around.

Harry ran towards the screams and was ultimately shocked with had he found. Standing above two teen Muggle girls was a monster; the witch did not resemble a human anymore but a rather hideous being. It had a greenish skin color, six arms and large tree trunk like legs that upon closer examination looked rather scaly. The face looked that of a small dragon and she, or rather It, had long white hair that came down to its waist and a long scaly tail.

He didn't know what to do aside from stunning It because it was as if the sight was if the monster had taken away all of his magic knowledge. The spell rebounded and Harry had to dodge it quickly before being stunned by his own spell. Apparently, aside from looking like a dragon, it also had thick skin like it. "Get out of here!" Harry yelled at the girls and wondering where Neville was all at the same time.

The girls did not need to be told twice and ran away without looking back or thanking their savior. The monster was now looking at Harry who of all of the sudden felt an uncontrollable rage and hatred towards It. He wondered where all the anger was coming from but was distracted when the monster soared into the sky with a simple jump and landed behind him. He did not have time to react to what was going on because as soon as he was able to register that the monster was behind him he had been attacked; the monster used its tail hitting Harry on his back sending him flying across the courtyard.

He felt his head hit the concrete hard to the point he was seeing stars. Very slowly he rolled onto his back, groaning with every millimeter moved. He had lost his wand, he realized but just when he wanted to get up to run and find it Harry found himself pinned against the ground by the monster. Fear took hold of his very being as the monster opened his mouth. Was he going to be eaten alive?

Yet the bite never came. Instead pain on his chest made him wish he were dead. It was as if he were being ripped apart from his own body; his soul being taken away without his consent. He heard someone scream not really registering that the one screaming for mercy was his own. Anger, fear and pain took hold of Harry's mind and body. Was this what it was like to be given the Dementor's Kiss?

Then it all ended.

He, all of the sudden, felt angrier than never before yet scared of the monster and full of hatred for it for what it had done to him. Harry was so absorbed by his wave of emotions he had failed to see a small bright crystal hovering above him. The monster opened Its mouth once again and Harry did something that he, later in life, would think of a very stupid thing to do: he punched the beast on the face and tried to make a run for it to find his wand because if need be, he was going to kill it.

"World Shaking!" Harry saw nothing but instead felt a strong and abnormal gust of wind fly past him and hit the monster square on the chest.

"Deep submerge!" Another voice cried from nearby, and once again Harry saw nothing save a small jet of blue hit the monster once again. The thing staggered on its feet before collapsing, the skin changing to normal and arms disappearing.

Harry turned and spotted two women. One was tall and blonde while the other smaller and with aqua hair. The outfit they were wearing was something Harry had never seen. The tall blonde one had a skirt in which the bottom layer had a pale blue that for some odd reason it reminded Harry of the sky while the top layer of the skirt it was of a much deeper blue. She had a white bodice and on her chest there was a start of the same deep blue and a golden bow. The woman with the aqua hair had the same style of skirt but hers was a pale sea green underneath and aquamarine on the upper layer. The bodice was the same as her friend but instead of a blue star and a golden bow, she had an aquamarine star and a deep blue bow. The only thing that both women matched was the white high heel boots and the long white gloves.

They were both observing something bright: an orb of light that was suspended on the air. Something stirred in him when laid eyes upon the orb. A longing to touch it perhaps…but yet he felt paranoid and angry when the two women touched the floating white orb.

"Who are you?" He asked trying to remain focus. Two women stared at Harry but failed to answer him. "Are the two of you behind all of this?" he asked yet the pair didn't answer his second question.

"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Neville, his wand out, running towards him. "Are you okay…?" Harry ignored Neville and faced back to the two women but to his dislike, they were gone.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed loudly, anger taking over his very being. Neville, who had pretended to not hear Harry curse, was examining the woman by the time he had found his wand. Whoever they were they had fled the crime scene and had taken with them a piece of evidence of what had happened. A piece of something he needed to get close to again.

"Blimey, Harry…what happened?" Neville asked. "Muggles were screaming bloody murder out on the streets. More than half of our office is here erasing the memories of those muggle who witnessed the attacks but I don't think we'll get everyone, unfortunately. We'll have to deal with this as it comes…especially with the Muggle news report that is bound to appear soon." Harry felt irritated at Neville's constant talking. "We need to take her to St. Mungo's and you need to get yourself checked by a Healer, you're bleeding horribly, mate. Har-Harry?"

"Just take her to St. Mungo's, Neville," Harry snapped and walked away. He felt slightly bad for snapping at his friend like that but then again, he realized that after his attack, things were different and that part of him, in a way, was missing.

* * *

Both wizards had been too busy on their own issues that they had not seen the figure staring down upon them. She had long blonde hair tied in half a pony tail with a red bow tied neatly on her head and despite the cold weather she was wearing a small orange skirt that was double layered. The top part of the skirt was the color of the sun while the layer underneath was of a much lighter yellow. She had long white gloves, a blue bow with a golden star on her chest and a pair of white boots that went past her knees. She was a sight to some, if anyone had seen her to begin with, while to others she was a glimmer of hope.

She sighed as she watched the guy with the black hair disappear in the blink of the eye while the guy had had arrived later on was bending over the woman, most likely checking her vitals. A minute later he was then joined by another man, talked for about a minute- the blond guy gesturing madly and talking fast (most likely explaining what had happened) and before she knew it, all three of them disappeared.

She sighed as she stood up from the ledge "So much for my audition at the Royal Theater." It was then she understood that things were not as simple any more.

Things were definitely going to be different.

* * *

**So? What do you think? This is my FIRST Harry Potter/Sailor Moon fanfic...in fact, its my FIRST SM fanfic EVER! So I would like to know what you think of it. Should I continue...? I don't want to feel like I'm wasting my time, honestly. I'm writing the story on a notebook so I can get this story going for myself but I would like to know if others will be willing to stick with me to find out what happens. Reviews not only make me happy but they seriously motivate me to keep going. They're the fire that ignite my love for writing. Specially if you like it as well! Hahaha, I'm going over unknown territory by putting these two universes together so I would like to hear some thoughts and comments of what you would like to read. Thanks for reading! And for those of you who review...appreciate it!**


	2. A Sun Full of Chaos

Author's note: Hey guys! Finally with the second chapter, right? This one is long and hopefully the other ones will NOT be long...unless you want it so. Anyway, I've written up to chapter 4, all I need is to type them up. I do, however, work so the process will be slow. Also, why a 'sun full of chaos'? If you look at a planetary chart with birth dates Harry's sign is the sun. So there ya go. IF I'm wrong, please let me know so I can change the name of the chapter. Other than that...here you go! Chapter 2 of Sailor Moon M! And by the way, its a long chapter! :D

**A Sun Full of Chaos**

_The Following Night_  
_December 2002_

Tsukino Usagi shivered uncontrollably despite the two jackets she was wearing. After a long flight from Tokyo to London, she was definitely tired and wishing she could just go to bed right away; or eat first and then go to bed because she was hungry after the lack of good food the airline had to offer. It was the first time she had left Tokyo in her life and trying to explain to her parents where she was going, and why, had been very difficult without them wanting or planning to come along. She had finally settled to tell them that she wanted to take a small vacation away from everyone and everything before going back to her wedding plans. Right now, however, it definitely was not a vacation because she definitely would not have picked another cold place to travel to but somewhere warm.

"Bunny, will you please try and stop the shivering? You're making me sick with all the movement." Luna complained in a hushed hiss from inside her carrier. She was irritated thanks to the fact that she had to travel as if she were common baggage but most importantly, she was irritated by the lack of food; and having to smell the aromas around the airport and not being able to eat anything was making her crazy with hunger.

"I can't help it, Luna," Usagi said as her nose began to tickle in a funny way. "It's just too-too-achoo!" Bunny sneezed into her white and pink handkerchief. "Too cold." She finished with a groan.

Luna was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud screech coming from the other side of the terminal. "Bunny! Bunny! Over here!" Both Bunny and Luna turned to the caller and Bunny's heart did a flip. Minako was waving her arms furiously side to side as she tried to get Bunny's attention and much to her surprise, behind Minako stood Mako (also with a suitcase) looking as happy as Minako. Forgetting about her cold-and Luna- Bunny ran towards the friends she had not seen for what felt an eternity. As she ran she let hot tears streaming down her face freely.

"Guys!" Usagi said, laughing happily.

"Usagi!"

"Bunny!"

The three girls hugged happily.

"How have you been?"

"England's fantastic-"

"-Brazil has interesting food, Bunny! Ill make sure to make some for you soon!"

"Umm Bunny, where's Rei and Mamoru?" Minako asked, looking behind Usagi's shoulder.

"Rei was busy to catch same plane as I was but she'll be arriving tomorrow," Bunny explained as she remembered the heated conversation she had had with Rei about short time notices regarding new enemies and travels. "As for Mamoru, well he was tying something up and will also join is as soon as he can."

"Wedding plans?" Minako asked with a sly look at her friends causing Bunny to blush as she used to back in the day. She had missed them Bunny had to admit. Yes, she was more mature than what she used to be but she still needed her friends. She was one, however, to never stand in the middle and prevent them from realizing their dreams. Yet there were moments where she just could murder them on the spot. "Yeah, well you see-"

"Odango!" Bunny turned in an instant when she recognized both the voice and nickname. Standing not far from a row of seats, Haruka and Michiru stood hand in hand-Michiru waving very lady-like to the group. Haruka was wearing dark jeans, a simple gray turtleneck and a leather jacket making her look extremely handsome. Even the women around them stopped to stare a bit before going back to what they were doing-they of course, had no idea that Ruka was a woman instead of a man. Michiru on the other hand was wearing black high heel boots and a red coat. In reality, she was jealous of their fashion considering that sometimes she was rather clueless of what to wear.

Dumping everything she had (including Luna who protested as soon as she hit the floor), Bunny ran to hug both Haruka and Michiru. "I've missed you guys!" Usagi said, smiling happily. "How did you guys knows we were here?"

"Luna told us," Michiru said as she looked at the pile on the floor where Luna's carrier was.

"Oh no, Luna! I'm sorry!" Bunny cried as ran back to liberate Luna.

Haruka looked at Michiru and agreed: Bunny still needed them. No matter what.

* * *

"How is he doing, Ron?" Hermione asked as she settled on her favorite chair in Ron and Harry's house-Grimmauld Place. Ron shrugged his shoulders unable to answer Hermione's question. Harry had arrived late the same day of the attack had happened and had shut himself in his room (Sirius old room) since then. Ron, who was working with George that day, had received an order from the Minister himself to help sort of the problem just outside The Leaky Cauldron. The commotion on Muggle London was crazy he had to admit. Muggles were scared while Aurors were running wild trying to modify everyone's memories. He had found Neville helping a woman who then explained that Harry had somehow been involved but had Disapparated in an angry burst.

He had helped Neville take the woman to St. Mungo's Hospital who was told to come back the following day because the woman had been given a heavy sleeping potion to calm her down. She, apparently, was hysterical and was rambling about a cold Darkness overcoming her and everyone. When he had arrived to Grimmauld Place Kreacher had told Ron that Harry had arrived not long but instructed be not be disturbed.

"Why aren't you worried about him?" Hermione asked, throwing him a nasty look.

"I am! He retorted, "It's just...well, maybe he's tired Hermione"

"Or maybe something happened, Ronald," Ron, again, did not say anything. They both knew that the last time their friend had gone on a depressive-anger path was back in their fifth year at Hogwarts. They were both hopeful, in a way, that Harry was just tired and was oversleeping. A lot. However, after everything they had gone through since they were kids they knew something was terribly wrong with their friend. They knew him well enough to know that eventually Harry would come around and tell them what was going on. Unless Hermione figured it out first and confront Harry, dragging Ron along for the ride.

* * *

Harry was sprawled on his bed, face down, wearing his clothes from the previous day and feeling emotionally tired. Last time he felt like this was the day after the battle. He felt as if someone had stabbed him across his heart and soul and taken a piece from it without his permission. He could not sleep, despite feeling tired, thanks to the voices in his head would not leave him alone. They were blaming him for everything that had happened since the day he was born, most importantly for Teddy's fate of being an orphan.

He groaned loudly as he shifted on to his back and almost let out a scream. Standing next to his bed were Tonks and Lupin looking very grim. Tonks' hair was long and black, her eyes were matching black pits and her cheeks were deeply sunken. Lupin too looked terrifying, almost demonic to Harry's opinion.

"What-how-?" Harry could not complete the sentence. He was definitely used to seeing ghosts and apparitions because of his years at Hogwarts but not random ones by supposedly people who had moved on.

"I cant see him grow up," whispered the dead Tonks. "Its all because of you he wont know what his Mum and Dad were like. That he won't know what it's like to have a family that loves him."

"If you had not been born at all, my friends would have lived. Lily and James would have lived to accomplish what they dreamed. I would've seen my son grow up," dead Lupin said as he held his wife as she cried. Harry could not say anything but just stare at the figures that he supposed were telling the truth. Everything they were saying was true one way or another.

_"You have to accept the chaos you've created for others,"_ said a voice from the foot of his bed. Harry jerked his head to the person with the hooded cloak. He could not see the face but something about him made Harry feel uneasy. With a quick jump, harry got out of bed, retrieved his wand from the bedside table and aimed at the hooded figure. "Who are you?" He asked, scared. "How did you get in this room?"

_"I never came in, I've been with you from the beginning, I'm that part of your soul that you've locked away in your heart. I am your internal darkness; I am your fears, remorse and guilt. I am your personal chaos in your pathetic life._" the figure removed the cloaks hood and Harry almost dropped his wand. Right in front of him, was Harry himself. The hooded figure was a dark and sinister Harry with red eyes. _"I am you,_" the Red Eyed Harry said in an amused voice, his eyes glowing as maliciously as Voldemort's had all those years ago.

Harry could not speak. Nothing made sense anymore. "_All your happy memories and feelings are gone; your purity taken along with your good heart. All that is left is this pathetic human being with a Dark seed. Capable of killing, of becoming more than what Voldemort could've ever accomplished._" Harry, still lost in what was going on, tried to recall a happy memory to prove his dark self wrong but nothing came to him. All he could remember was the war, the death and the pain it had caused others.

_"Nothing left to do but accept it, before things get worse for you or those around you."_ his other self smirked as he extended a pale hand for Harry to shake and accept what Red Eyed Harry had said. He was beginning to lower his wand when a bright light suddenly appeared high above his head. The light descended to Harry's chest before finally dimming itself down. When the light dimmed enough for Harry to see, he was shocked to catch sight of a tiny woman with long silver hair and a bell-shaped dress in the orb of light's center. In one hand she was holding a long scepter while on the other was on top of a large black dogs head.

"Get out of here!" she said loudly despite her tiny body, her voice was full of despair. "Go find the one guarded by the moon. Don't use your magic until you've found her because you're bound to betray yourself without your balance."

"What?"

"Go!" Harry looked quickly to where his dark self stood but instead Harry saw a dark, evil mass floating were the other dark Harry had been. Ruby eyes shone from the dark mass scarring Harry to his very core. The darkness seemed to be growling at him but he did not stay long to find out what it was going to do. Instead, he ran out of his room and down the stairs startling both Ron and Hermione who were bickering once again.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she put down her cup of tea.

"You alright, mate?"

"I-I dont-I'm not..." his brain was racing. Had he grown mad since the attack? He recalled what Hermione had said years ago about hearing voices that no one else could hear was still not normal in the Wizarding community. He was willing to bet his entire Gringotts vault that it was the same for seeing himself with glowing red eyes and a pixie woman. Yet something was telling him to definitely run to Diagon Alley. To St. Mungo's where Harry knew the woman that had transfigured the day before had been taken.

* * *

"So what is it exactly and where did it come from?" Makoto asked as she observed the white, shinning orb. Whenever she leaned closer to the orb to examine it, she noticed that she became warm and calmer.

Minako, on the other hand, stared at Michiru and Haruka knowing very well that the orb had been robbed first by a monster and then by Haruka and Michiru. When she had confronted them, they had told her, as nicely as they could, that they had taken it in order to investigate the new enemy. They had apparently failed at finding and destroying the new enemy when it first came but they were determined to find as much as possible now in order to save the solar system. Minako pleaded with them to return it to the man but they denied and left before she could attempt any more supplication in regard of the orb.

"I remember very little of this," Artemis said as he jumped onto Michiru's coffee table and stared at the floating light. "This seems like a heart crystal." There was a collective gasp as they all recalled the Death Busters from long ago.

"But how is this possible?" Bunny asked as she too leaned closer to the orb. In an instant Bunny felt as when Mamoru was with her: warm, happy, protected, and not cold as she felt most recently.

"No, this is not a normal heart crystal...it looks different," Luna said as she too got close to the orb. "Artemis, didn't Queen Serenity say that a heart crystal can be broken into two parts?" Luna asked sitting next to Artemis who looked thoughtful by Luna's question.

"Well, I vaguely recall something about the heart crystal being divided into two parts." Luna said, her eyes never leaving the orb. "One part consists of love, affection, purity, dreams and inner peace. The other part is made of hatred, panic, aggression, guilt and inner chaos. When the two are one they balance each other out. However when separated the one left behind in the human body can bring changes. However, regular heart crystals are well...kind of pointy crystals. This one in particular has a shape of an orb."

"How does a person change, Luna?" Minako asked as her eyes were still narrowed on Haruka and Michiru hoping that they would crack under her intimidating stare.

"What I can gather from the memories that I have is that when someone is left with the pure part of the crystal, the human body becomes giddy, trustworthy and naïve; too good for its own good. However, things start to go awry if what gets behind is the impure part. What truly worries me is that our new enemy has the power to separate the crystal. It takes serious power and magic to be able to do this." Usagi, who had said very little during the meeting, suddenly stood and cupped the orb with her hands. She felt the familiar warmth again and came to realize that perhaps, just as Luna had said, this was not a heart crystal as they thought it was

"We cant keep this," she said as she started for the door. "I know what you two are going to say but we cannot keep any part-whether good or bad-of a heart crystal or whatever this is."

"You haven't changed much, Haruka said with a small smile. However we have a problem: London is a large city. We cant just go outside and start looking for the owner of that."

"Oh,right." Usagi sighed just as she reached for the doors feeling embarrassed of her small mistake.

"Well, perhaps not," Michiru said as she pulled her mirror out hoping that her idea would actually work.

* * *

_Late Night December_  
_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_  
_Healers Break Room_

"How is she?" A woman in her mid forties with hazel eyes and blond hair asked her fellow healer as he settled himself on a chair. Unfortunately, his wife had packed him mince pies and despite the twenty-five years of marriage, he still did not have the heart to tell her that he hated mince pies.

"She's still asleep," he said as he tapped his wand on the goblet making fill itself up with pumpkin juice. "Keeps muttering to herself, though. Something about the world becoming cold and sometimes goes on a rant saying 'I wont. Not again. I will not do it' over and over."

"What exactly happened to her?"

"To tell you the truth, I cannot find out. All I know is that two Aurors -Longbottom and Weasley(you remember them from the war, don't you) were the ones that brought her. Axley, he was in charge at that time, admitted her in. What is most strange is what the Aurors told him.

"What?" Amber asked her eyes full of curiosity. "Well, go on then, don't leave me hanging."

"They told Axley that she, according to the Muggles who also saw it happen, had transformed into a lizard person with six arms and a tail."

Amber burst out laughing at the thought. She had to admit, thought, Muggles sure had a wild imagination sometimes. "Right. So we're definitely looking at some made up story those muggle were saying at a time of panic."

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Alex retorted, "Because a certain Harry Potter also witnessed the event and confirmed what the Muggles had said."

"What?"

"Well, apparently Axley didn't believe the Aurors either so he wrote an owl to Potter asking for an explanation of what had happened. Potter wrote the exact same thing the muggles had said. His letter arrived earlier this morning; Axley let me read it before-

"I found you!" a much younger woman said hastily when she entered the room. Her long black hair that was usually tied in a neat bun on the back of her head was threatening to come apart at any second. She had started working for St. Mungo's after her last year at Hogwarts and after four years, Cho Chang was close to becoming a fully trained Healer.

"Err...yeah. Cho I thought I told you that I was on break. I'm confident that you can handle any sit-"

"It's the patient...she-she transfigured just like Har-Potter said."

"You're joking!" Alex said but by the look Cho had he realized that she was not joking. Not that she would to begin with but Alex still found it hard to believe that a human being could transfigure into a monster and attack other people without any mercy or recollection of the matter. "We need to find her and get her-

"-Cant." Cho said with a small voice.

"What do you mean?"

"She sort of left. Injured several trainees on her way out when they tried to stop her. Screaming like mad she was, saying that the job wasn't done."

"We have to find her."

"The Aurors that were sent by the Ministry to keep guard on her sent a message to the Auror office and the Minister before they chased after her," Cho said as she sat down on the spare chair. "They said that we should just stay here and wait just in case something worse is to happen." Alex sighed not only from being tired but also by the situation they were in now. They, as Healers, had failed a patient in finding out what was wrong with her. Thanks to that failure, there was a chance that other wizards or Muggles were in high danger. He, however, realized that trainees were injured and had to be honest...some of them were not the brightest people they had hired recently.

* * *

_Late Night, December_  
_London, UK_

"Do you feel something?" A tall woman asked her friend of about fifteen years of age as she walked from the hotel's closet to the window. She had received a message from Haruka about a recent attack in London but she, somehow, had known about the disturbance about it earlier. A few months earlier, she felt the presence of someone by the gate of time-something that had occurred a handful of times. Nothing, as far as she knew, had happened but somehow her memory was a blank and full of confusion when it came to that moment. The day after that had happened she felt a disturbance in the time line. Ever since then, she and her friend had fought some Shadow Monsters thinking nothing of it until they received the message from the two other scouts that attacks in London had started.

"Yes, theres a great disturbance somewhere near by," the young girl said as she joined her friend by the window. "Look, Setsuna, it seem we cam just in time." she pointed to the streets below where a mass of people were running away from something. They were clearly scared for their lives, the girl sensed.

"Ready to do this?" the older woman, Setsuna, asked her friend.

"Yes"! the girl replied, her heart thumping. Both she and Setsuna had fought the Shadow Monsters thinking they were harmless (relatively speaking) until they saw that they, all of the sudden, had gained tremendous amount of strength making it impossible to defeat. There was a way to defeat them, however, that involved having to kill a life when they knew that somehow there was a way to save everyone.

* * *

Harry got off the muggle taxi a few blocks away from the entrance to St. Mungo's because he needed to walk. Get some fresh air, he decided as he paid the man with Muggle money and learn how to drive. Just in case. The night was darker than usual and much colder and much to his surprise, tiny flakes of snow were falling. His stride slowed down as he stared at the snow but his trance was broken when sudden rupture of screams sent Harry in manic mode once again. The screams, he was sure, were coming towards him and whatever it was, he was ready.

Yet he did not need to attack. Muggles, mostly older teenagers enjoying the late night were running scared away from something. At first, he did not see anything that the kids could be running from but then he saw it: the thing that had attacked him the previous day was on loose again. The monster roared in anger as the teens ran away and past Harry who, for an instant thought he had heard the monster chuckled when he had spotted Harry. The monster ran towards him fast, its six arms forward as if going for Harry's throat.

He heard a faint cry from behind and without any notice the street around him was full of mist. He was used to the ever changing and volatile British weather but the sudden change was strange. He felt the creature in front but what startled him were the footsteps and hushed voices behind him.

"World Shaking" a familiar voice said and a gust of wind went by Harry before apparently hitting the monster. Harry noticed that the mist was slowly clearing thanks to the wind. He turned his head as the voices behind him grew nearer and was surprised that the two women from the day before were now joined by two others. A tall chestnut hair girl joined the group along with a shorter girl with very long blond hair. What intrigued Harry the most was what they were wearing. It was a uniform, he could tell, but not exactly for they had different color schemes on their skirts and bow.  
The monster roared once again as he headed for Harry for the second time.

"Oh no, you're not!" said the one with the short blond hair. She ran fast part Harry and attacked the monster with a quick kick on the stomach. The monster, on the other hand, retaliated by graving her from her arms and flinging high into the hair. From afar, Harry was able to hear her landing with a sick thud.

"Uranus!" the rest screamed.

"My turn!" the tall chestnut haired one said as she cracked her knuckles. Just like the previous one, the girl ran past Harry without looking at him and attacked the monster. Hit after hit was deflected and in the end, she was knocked out by taking a hit to the head.

"Oh no…Jupiter!" the longhaired one exclaimed, concern in her eyes.

"This is a dream." Harry mumbled as he watched the blonde and aqua haired woman do a double attack and be defeated just as the others.

After the failed attempt at the monster by the women, Harry was once again alone with the monster. He took out his wand and took aim. "Immobulus!" he shouted, cursing the day he had given up in learning nonverbal attacks. The spell hit the monster on the chest and remained immobile for a few seconds before breaking free. With an alarming speed, the creature leaped high and landed behind him giving Harry no time to move. It used its tail to knock him on the ground before using two of its many hand to keep him pinned to the ground. The moment it opened its mouth he knew he was going to die once again.

He felt as is his chest was on fire again and something inside him was trying to escape. He heard screaming from the distance but he was not sure if it was his own. It sounded scared and it was pleading for his life. Then, just as fast as it happened, it all stopped.

A black orb was now floating above him. He wanted to touch it but when he lifted his arm he was found himself tired and without much energy. He did not care much in the end.  
"Mercury aqua rhapsody!" someone yelled not from afar. The mist appeared again but this time he felt warm by its touch.

"I don't care who you are but you've taken by force and split in half something very precious and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" a voice said full of energy said.

_"Follow the one who is protected by the moon she said_" Harry thought as he heard fighting voices but in the end he found out that he did not care anymore. He was going to die. He did not feel scared or reviled; all he wanted was to sleep. Sleep forever and not deal with anything any more. Perhaps, in the end, he deserved it.

"Starlight honeymoon therapy!" he heard a voice shout. A flash of warm light appeared out of nowhere and was followed by a terrified screamed that slowly transformed from a gurgling shout of a monster's to woman's.

"Sailor Moon! You did it!" a voice, happily, said. Harry felt people gathering around him, his vision was blurry thanks to his glasses being knocked off but he could still see a woman with the most piercing blue eyes stare at him.

"He's dying…guys what do I do?" she asked, her eyes full of terror.

"Sailor Moon, use your Silver Crystal" A much younger voice than the rest said

"Sailor Saturn! Pluto!" The rest exclaimed, surprised of the new comers.

"We saw you as you brief Mercury but Saturn and I felt it was best to hang back just in case we were needed now quick, use the Crystal!"

"Right!"

Harry felt horribly tired and wished to take a nap but he stayed awake as the woman with the blue eyes grabbed the black orb on one hand and a white orb on her other. She closed her eyes and her chest began to glow. Harry felt warm by the light and when it faded, he saw that she was now holding one brilliant crystal that reflected the light in different colors. She lowered her cupped hands down to Harry's chest. He did not feel scared anxious as the crystal disappeared into his chest. In fact, after it disappeared he felt normal.

"We should go," someone said.

"I'm not leaving him alone, not like this," the blond one said, her sad eyes upon him.

"Who are you?" Harry croaked as he tried to sit up. His head hurt and was confused but other than that, he felt fine.

"We're the sailor scouts," the woman said. Harry noticed for the first time that she had an accent as she spoke English but could not really tell from where it was from. "How are you?"

"I'm fine but what happ-"

"HARRY!" a shout from afar started him.

"We should go." the same voice said. This time someone crouched down next to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did all you could, we have to move forward and find the enemy."

"Are you Harry?" the woman asked Harry. Someone gave him his glasses and found himself being surrounded by women in very tiny skirts. The one with the piercing blue eyes was different than the rest. She had a large pair of wings, a crescent moon on her forehead very long blond hair parted in two pigtails.

"Yes." he answered as he tried to get up. Before he could ask anything else, all six women left Harry in the middle of the empty street.

"Then you'll be alright," she smiled at him before they walked away. Snow began go fall fast as Ron and Hermione continued to call his name. He, on the other hand, felt hazy. Tired. It was as if a rush of energy was escaping him. Last thing he had recollection of were Ron and Hermione's footsteps getting closer.

* * *

Told ya it was a long chapter! So what do you think? I kinda got a bit lazy on the last part of the chapter so I'll try to go back and edit it if needed tomorrow. What do you think of characterization? Its hard trying to pin point the Scouts' personality. And to answer a question on the reviews regarding Harry being the Master of Death. Harry only mastered death when he accepted his own death and embraced it instead of running away. He was never seeking for immortality like Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry IS Master of Death but that does not make him more powerful. That, is what I gathered from the books. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter! I will try to update asap! Happy Holidays!


	3. The One Guided by the Moon

** The One Guided by the Moon**

"You've failed once again, Merlon," a voice in the darkness said.

"I'm sorry sir…I promise I will not fail again" Merlon said, his old knees aching as he got down to one knee. For a wizard, being fifty-three was still relatively young, especially in Crystal London -which was under the rule of Queen Selene the fourth White Moon Queen-where people lived for several centuries. A dirty muggle ruling over the Wizarding community was not acceptable by some but sadly, many Wizarding folk had been brainwashed to believe that she was more powerful than a child starting at Hogwarts. He was part of a group who hated her and her guardians however, they had never done anything against her until they met Chaos who promised them that if they helped, things would change and the balance of power would be restored to the rightful people.  
The plan had been simple:

Kill the wizard who had aided the First White Moon Queen over a thousand years before his time. Terelu, creator of the Witches and Wizard Alliance for the White Moon Counsel, was rumored to be the one who had helped Neo Queen Serenity ascend to power. He was long dead…but Chaos, who also wished to destroy the White Moon Kingdom, had sent him to the past to kill the wizard who started it all. The plan had been simple until he was drawn to a dark energy coming from an abandoned house.

The abandoned house was the current residence of a dark energy powerful enough to communicate even though he lacked a body. The young Chaos was reluctant at first to believe that Merlon had been sent from the future until the aging wizard had to show him a memory of their first meeting. After telling Young Chaos why he was sent to the past, Chaos decided to change the plan to better suit his predicament. The young Chaos wanted to kill the Terelu to prevent not only the forming of the Alliance but to also gather Dark Crystals from the magical community to help Chaos transcend from dark energy to a corporeal form. That way, he believed, he would be able to go into war against the Queen and her guardians with a powerful army of Dark Shadows and kill her.

An early death, Merlon thought, would mean that the Moon Kingdom never existed and that wizards could, once again, try to ascend above the dirty muggles.  
However, Merlon had failed

Marlon had sadly failed his Future Lord Chaos by not finding Terelu and he had also been rather unsuccessful in brining powerful Dark crystals to the younger Chaos. The Shadows he kept summoning were not as strong as they were back in Crystal London so they, after the procession of a victim, would fail by attacking weak people or muggles instead of powerful witches and wizards. At the beginning, he had felt slightly bad for attacking his own people but as time went by, he saw them more as martyrs for a great cause than victims.

"Just see that you don't fail again, Merlon."

"My Lord-"

"Spare me your rant," Chaos said snapped somewhere in the darkness.

"Sir, the dark magic crystal would've been useless to your cause. The wizard that was attacked by my Shadow was Harry James Potter, founder of the Second House of Potter. His descendants are favored by the White Moon Family."

"Then his crystal and death would've been like a spit to the Queen's face."

"Yes…yes of course my Lord, my apologies" Merlon said as he bowed his head once again, feeling the anger coming from somewhere in the dark room.

"Find the wizard Merlon," Chaos instructed. "And bring him to me. I believe I have a better use of him rather than to kill him." Merlon wondered what Chaos would want with Terelu but kept his questions to himself, afraid of angering his master a lot more. He bowed his head one last time and exited the room, determined not to come back empty handed next time.

* * *

"He's coming to," Harry heard someone say. He tried to open his eyes but was unsuccessful due to them feeling as if some had placed a sticky charm on them.

"Oh, zat is fantastique!"

"I'll fetch Ginny and Hermione." he heard Mrs. Weasley say.

"Ginny's back?" Harry asked, opening his eyes and shutting quickly as the light coming into his room burned him. His voice was raspy and dry making him wish he knew where his wand was so he could summon a glass of water. "She's supposed to be training…"

"You really think Ginny will be training when her boy toy is out cold for three days?" George mused from the end of the bed.

"Three days?"

"Yeah, mate," Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry took his surroundings in and was not surprised to find himself in St. Mungo's and being surrounded by George, Ron, Neville, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley who came back into the room with Hermione and Ginny in tow. Ginny sat next to Harry's bed looking as if she had gone the three days he had been out awake waiting for him to respond. Her red hair, which was usually shiny and well kept, was unruly and dull. She looked far worse than what he would ever dare to tell her. He had done that mistake once and was sure to not do it a second time.

"How do you feel?" Ginny asked as she gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

"I feel…" he paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts. All he could remember was being attack by the monster and a woman with beautiful, haunting blue eyes that made him feel normal once again." I feel fine, just confused." at least he was being partially honest. "What happened?"

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us, mate" Ron said as he poked the food that had apparated in the room.

"Err…all I remember was being attacked by the monster."

"That was Alicia Cooper," Neville said as he settled on a chair. "She says she doesn't remember much save being trapped in darkness and despair."

"How can you be trapped in darkness and despair?" George asked, his eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Her words, not mine," said Neville. Harry noticed that there were dark circles around his eyes as well but due to most likely having to work double time and not by being by his bedside as Ginny.  
"The attacks have been getting worse…and yet weirder" said Ron.

"It's all over The Prophet and Muggle news." Hermione said as she pulled out the London Times and the Prophet from her bag. "Mum and dad said that not only they're in British Muggle news but American, Russian and even Japanese news. Whoever is behind these attacks, they're everywhere."

"How are they getting weirder?" Harry asked both Ron and Neville. He knew that they shouldn't discuss work issues those that were not part of the Auror office but all of them had gone through so much in the past, had battled along side with him, that he wouldn't deny them information.

"Both muggles and wizards are being attacked as we stated," Ron began "and we really believe that it has nothing to do with the Neo-Eaters." Neo-Eaters, as they liked to call themselves were kids who, if Voldemort had still been around, would have joined him and his cause in a heartbeat. They caused minor problems, sometimes big but nothing serious such as what was going on now.  
"How sure are we that it's not them?" Harry asked.

"Because at least three of them, Laurentt, Reyei and Maraittie, were attacked just the other night and only one of them made it alive."

"So…we have fatalities?"

"Not necessarily…" Ron said looking rather confused if not knowing how to continue "they just somewhat…err…asleep."

"Asleep?"

"Told you it was weird, mate. Yes, asleep. They were attacked, according to the witnesses who were around, by a flying Monkey." George snickered slightly but when Mrs. Weasley gave him a dirty look, he stopped and tried his best to regain composure. "We found the bodies of Laurentt and Reyei together by just a few paces away from the Hog's Head but what's bizarre is how and with what we found them." Ron paused and looked at the rest of the people in the room.

"Go on, don't leave anything out."

"Well," Neville and Ron glanced at everyone else. "Kingsley instructed us to not give any information out just in case we had a lead." Harry saw Ginny's eyebrows rise to the point of almost disappearing into her hair. Hermione on the other hand crossed her arms and stared coldly at Ron who was now avoiding her general direction.

"Well I'm asking you to tell me no matter who is here. If Kingsley gets on your case tell him that I made you, then I can remind him that all of us in this room have fought together and if push comes to shove we're going to need all the help we can get." Ron and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Well, Aberforth heard the attack going on outside his pub and used the Floo network to get in touch with us and as soon as we got there, the Monkey Monster had already attacked Laurentt and was on the middle of attacking Reyei. Neville here fought it but it got away. Ackerley and I examined the pair of them and we believed they were dead but they, surprisingly had a faint pulse despite…well…you know, looking dead."

"Could they be a new type of breed of dementors?" Harry asked as he remembered how he felt when attacked.

"Not that I know of…" Ron said uncertainly.

"But with the Dementor's kiss the victims eyes still follow you. They eat and sleep and the brain is functioning. They may be empty shells but," Hermione sighed with frustration "These victims just…are there…They don't know any vital signs save the faint pulse. Unless it has to do with what they were found."

"A floating orb?" Harry suggested.

"How did you know?"

"When I was attacked for the firs time, it felt as if someone was ripping my soul out," Harry confessed without looking at anyone in particular. "When it happened a second time… I felt the cold ground underneath me but that was about it. As seconds passed, the less I cared about things, death did not seem that big of a deal and all I wanted to do was sleep. I had absolutely no emotions. To be honest I was about to give up until I heard commotion going on around me." he said as he remembered the blonde, blue eyed woman.

"We didn't find you with any floating orbs, Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"But that's the thing, Hermione, I saw them. The firs time was after the first attack. You did not find an orb then because it had been taken by, well…I do not even know. However, I remember feeling horrible. Things didn't make sense and I was scared and angry at the same time." Harry kept to himself the hallucination of his dark self and details about the pixie person that had told him to run.  
"Is that why you were shut in your room for a long time before running like a madman?"

"I felt drawn to finding the mons-Alice. After the second attack, as I lay on the ground, I saw this black orb coming out of my chest before the commotion happened. I do not remember much except for a woman who held both a dark and light orb on each hand. Then, well there was this light and it felt warm…the orbs disappeared and I can assume where they're now considering I'm still here, talking to you guys. Then you two came…"

"Who are these women?" Hermione asked as she flipped through the London Times to find a blurry picture of the uniform clad women. "They're cropping up helping muggles and wizards who are attacked. They leave without saying a word too…"

"They were the ones that saved Maraittie too after he ran for his life back in the Hog's Head. He disapparated from the spot and apparated somewhere in London thinking he was safe until the Monkey monster tracked him down and began to attack him. Maraittie said women wearing a weird colorful uniform saved him.

_'Find the one guided by the moon_' Harry remembered what they Pixie Lady said and as if he had been given an energy potion, Harry leapt out of bed and began to gather his clothes.

"Harry, dear get back in bed you shouldn't be up."

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, smiling. "I just need to know what is going on" In reality, he needed to know how these women were, who exactly was 'the one guided by the moon' and, most importantly, find out how to stop these attacks.

* * *

"Any luck finding anything?" Ami asked as she sat down across Michiru and Haruka. It had been several days of her arrival and they had yet to find anything that would lead them to the source of the attacks. Whenever they thought they had a source, her computer would not cooperate making it impossible for her to track it down any further or get more information.

Ever since her arrival in London, the whole American continent had gone into a frenzy causing all the governments to go in a full plan of attack…just in case. Russia had closed all travel to and from the country while some European countries were doing their best to explain what was going on scientifically.

"Nothing useful," Haruka responded, tossing a small stress ball up in the air and catching it. "Every time we think we have something, we lose track."

"And are we sure they have nothing to do with Galaxia?"

"Positive," Setsuna replied "Chaos on the other hand…"

"Chaos, on the other hand, is always around," Hotaru chimed in and the rest of the scouts nodded in agreement. Usagi sat silently by the coffee table, her fingers laced as in in prayer. To be honest, she felt afraid of what was going on. The people around the world were being targeted by a negative force and they had no idea of how to deal with or how to stop.

"Some people have magic" Usagi, said, not exactly sure on how to continue what she wanted to say. She glanced at Rei expecting to be chided by the priestess but instead she, and the others, nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know they were still around, to be honest," Setsuna said as she sighed.

"You know of them?" asked Minako.

"There was once an ancient civilization that lived on earth and helped the royal earth family in exchange of being able to be represented in the royal court. However, as the years passed, the people became jealous of the wizards' powers and began to attack them. They refused to retaliate in fear of sparking more hatred, instead they asked for protection from the royal family who refused to do anything. In the end, the ancient civilization left without a trace a few months before Metalia's raise to power.

"Could they be behind these attacks?" Makoto asked "They could be doing it in order to get back to people on earth"

"Possibly" Setsuna agreed.

"No, that doesn't sound right" Usagi said looking up. "We have seen some of them try and help the victims. There's no way they are behind this."

"So what do we do?" asked Haruka who continue to play with the stress ball.

"Find a magical person…" Michiru said, surprising Haruka and the rest of the scouts "we need to find at least one…we could follow them to see if we can find more clues."

"Right," the others scouts, save Haruka and Setsuna agreed. They, in principle, never accepted nor seek help because other people tent to get in the way of things. Haruka was surprised by Michiru's suggestion but she had to admit…there was no way around this. They had to find a magical, any magical, person who could direct them the right way.

* * *

"They are the Sailor Scouts" The head of the Imperial Defense said as he handed out old pictures the Japanese Imperial Ministry of Magic had taken. He was a short, lean man, tall when comparing him to his fellow Japanese men that had come along with him. His black hair was long and tied in a pony tail. The robes he was wearing were very different compared to any Harry had ever seen. His outfit was a type of old Japanese samurai robes he had once seen years ago in one of Dudley's favorite shows. He had a thick silver belt around his waist where Harry spotted his wand and a miniature sword. On his right shoulder an emblem had been stitched with a picture of a strange character with a sword and wand crossed.

"Who are these sailor scouts Mister Tokuma" Minister Shacklebolt asked as he frowned at one of the pictures. "Are they witches?"

"We do not think so," Tokuma said as he rubbed his forehead. "There were big problems years ago back in Japan. Weird attacks by monster. All of them however have been dealt with by the scouts when we couldn't do anything about the attacks… We've tried to arrest them before or at least talk to them but we have not accomplished any of that. We have, however come to realize that they're no threat but a salvation to us all."

"Who is the one guided by the moon?" Harry felt Ron, Neville and every aruror's eyes on him. Robards, the head of the Auror office, was giving Harry a deadly look.  
Tokuma, however, knew who Harry was talking about. "We believe she is their leader. We've seen her from afar and have questioned those who have been close to her, victims and such and everyone agrees that she has extraordinary powers."

"Are they really guided by the moon?" Ron asked.

Tokuma shook his head. "We have gathered that each Sailor Scout have their own planet. Sailor Moon is protected by the moon Sailor Mars by the planet of Mars"

"Brings back memories of being back in Trelawney's class doesn't it mate?" Ron whispered to both Neville and Harry who had to stifle a laugh.

"They cannot possibly hope to actually defeat whoever or whatever is attacking nowadays." Robards asked as he eyed the picture.

"You don't know that, sir" Tokuma said. "They have powers beyond our comprehension. And with the earth being attack as a whole -with Russia, India and Australia's population at almost ninety-five percent "asleep" you might want to look at some other way to reach them as head of the British Magical community."

Kingsley was about to reply when a young witch with light blue robes entered. Ever since the Second Wizarding War, Lavender Brown had matured and had started working for the ministry thanks to her father's connections. "I'm sorry to interrupt but…" she met Harry's. "There has been another attack" Lavender, as if afraid of Harry's reaction.

"Where is the attack?"

Lavender's gaze moved from Harry to Ron and then back to Harry. Somehow he felt he wasn't going to get good news at all. "The attack took place at the Holyhead Harpies practice field. Ginny's patronus came not long ago…" Harry heard Ron curse loudly before he ran from the office, towards the Atrium where he could dissaparate to the practice field.

Harry followed suit, his heart raising at the thought of Ginny being the enemy's target and not being able to get there on time to help her.

* * *

WOOT! Finally finished the chapter! Ugh I would've done it earlier but…meh, I guess the writing muse left me. To answer a question now. Will Harry meet Usagi? Yes, that's coming up, I'm just building towards it. And Two: Will Harry and Saturn unite? Couple wise? No. I always try to keep my stories close to canon as possible. Harry and Hotaru are not lost brother/sister. Not twins. And definitely not a couple. Haha, besides, she's way too young for Harry. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm so, SO sorry for making you guys wait! I really didn't mean to! Hope to start/finish the 4th chapter. I know where I'm going with this which is great, actually sitting down to write is the issue…wish I had an ipad. Haha! Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed! PLEASE, remember to review. That really motivates me to continue to write.


	4. The Return of an Ally

**The Return of an Ally**

_St. Mungo's Hospital Wing for the Sleeping Maladies  
__Late Night_

Explaining to the Weasleys that Ginny was not exactly dead was one of the most difficult things Harry has had to do most recently. He, through Mrs. Weasley's sobs, explained that the seeker for the team, Calypso, had been possessed and attacked almost every team member in the same way that all the victims had been attacked most recently. He had told them that when they arrived, Calypso, in the form of a grotesque human bat, Ginny and one more team member were battling. They had joined but...one thing happened after another that no one saw the monster aim for Ginny. He did not have the heart that the attack had been meant for Ron instead but it had been Ginny who had scarified herself to save her brother. Ron already felt horrible about it, he did not need the extra guilt he would get from his parents blaming him for Ginny's condition. He was not mad at Ron, he just wished that Ginny had not been so foolish to get herself in her present condition.

After a couple of hours being next to Ginny, Mrs. Weasley agreed to go home with Mr. Weasley but promised that she was going to come back in the morning after sleeping for a bit. Harry had just arrived home late that night when the patronus belonging to the head of the Auror office told him that there had been a new attack and that he was to meet Neville in the new Sleeping Wing -created due the current attacks- to question the victim's fiancé'. Neville was running late so Harry decided to go into the wing and meet up with the victims alone.

He, however, was not prepared to what was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Sitting next to the victim's bed was Draco Malfoy. He looked at Harry with irritation when he, awkwardly, pulled out his small parchment pad and a quill from his robes ready to question him. This had been the first time Harry had seen him since the trial of Lucius Malfoy where he was found not guilty due to his last minute defection. Part of the Malfoy fortune had been taken, however, to pay for damages done to the Ministry, Muggle-borns, and Hogwarts since the castle had been partially destroyed and had taken a lot of time and experts to fix it to what it once it used to be. This was why Draco Malfoy now worked with Gringotts as a helper to repair old magical objects and treasures that they had collected. The Malfoy family was not poor by any means, but they were not the same they used to be.

Lying on the bed was Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass' little sister and future wife of Malfoy. She was a small woman with sharp facial features and auburn hair that came down to her shoulders when loose. Malfoy definitely looked older since the trial's last day, he now sported a beard and his hair resembled his father's more and more both in length and loss of it around the top. "So Potter, come here to ask me questions or to stare face making this more awkward than what they are?"

"Yeah, right, sorry." Harry brought his quill to the parchment and realized that the line of questions he had, mostly regarding if the mystery woman and her companions had made an appearance, had vanished from his head the moment he had spotted Malfoy. Therefore, he went with the obvious question. "How did this happen?"

"We were in Diagon Alley meeting with her parents for dinner. We decided to take a stroll afterwards when all of the sudden we heard this screech coming from the sky. At first, I thought it was just an owl but I soon realized that the attack was for us. Before I knew it, this…_thing _landed and started shooting some sort of spell at us from its mouth. I knocked her out of the way, to protect her from it…but…"

"What did it look like?"

"It looked like a large bloody bat. The creature went after her first. I tried all sorts of spells but all of them seemed to just bounce right off it as if it had a shield, and before I knew it…that bloody thing had attacked Astoria. Not once but twice. It was coming after me but I managed to dissaparate before it could attack me. I brought Astoria with a sidelong apparition here hoping they could help her. To wake her up from this state...but the Healers have told me that whatever they have tried it will not work.

Harry wrote everything Malfoy had said down on his parchment. By the description he had given, he was sure that Calypso was also behind Astoria's attack as well.

"Are you going to fix this?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed on Harry who cleared his throat while he thought of an answer. "I suppose you will give it a go considering…" His eyes moved to the bed at the end of the row. Ginny had not moved an inch since he had left the hospital, her orb glowed brightly above her just as Astoria's did. "I suppose they don't call you Chosen One still for no reason." Without another word, Malfoy stood from his chair, grabbed his cloak and left the room leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. He wanted to fix this but he wanted more was to find a way to find a clue that would lead him to the woman that had helped him. Stuffing the parchment pad inside his robes, Harry walked to Ginny's bed, gave her a quick kiss and exited the room. Or at least attempted to because just as he was about to reach for the handle, the door opened hitting his hand hard.

"What in bloody Merlin's beard-oh Neville, its you,"

"I'm so sorry Harry, for you hand and…well, not being here. I saw Malfoy walking down the stairs. Bit of a mess he looked. Is that Astoria?" he asked as he came closer to the bed.

"Yes, she was attacked along with Malfoy. Calypso is behind this one as well." Neville nodded as he yawned. "Mate, you look like hell."

"I know! Fell asleep right after I got the message from the ministry. Never thought I could manage to fall asleep standing up against a wall and not fall."

"Go back home, Neville. I questioned Malfoy already; there is no point for us to be here any more. We cannot do our job right if we are falling asleep mid spell. Tomorrow however, if we're not called in, meet Ron, Hermione and me in the café we went a few weeks ago by Tottenham Court Road."

Neville nodded. "Sounds good to me. That muggle cappuccino has been something my house elf has not been able to replicate." Harry laughed and watched as Neville left the room leaving Harry relatively alone in the room once again. Despite being late and that he was tired, he left the wing determined to visit the place where he had been attacked last in hopes to find the woman who went by the name of Sailor Moon.

* * *

_Somewhere in the UK  
December  
__Early morning, next day_

Setsuna, Hotaru and Rei walked around the village as nonchalantly as they could because the less they drew attention to themselves the better their mission would turn out. They had been following a strange vibe Rei had picked up the previous night and after hours of searching; they had finally arrived to what it seemed to be a major point of negative energy. The other scouts had wanted to come but Setsuna had had pointed that if they split, chances of finding the enemy's head quarters would be greater, therefore Usagi had gone with Minako and Makoto had stayed behind in London while Ami, Haruka and Michiru explored Southern England for more clues.

"You lot not from around here, are ya?" a middle age man asked the trio as he eyed them curiously. He was somewhat of a large, balding man with pale skin and light blue eyes. He had a friendly demeanor, however the dog he was walking did not have the same vibe for he kept growling at Setsuna, Rei and Hotaru for no apparent reason.

"Err…well, no," Rei, said shaking her head. "We're just visiting an old friend but decided to explore first before arriving to her house."

"Yes, this town is truly beautiful." Setsuna added looking around the town. The place was small, in all honestly, far from the city but nonetheless it was a lively place. Mothers walked around with their little children as they took of their daily tasks before heading back home to get ready for dinner. Setsuna sighed internally and vowed to protect these families and their future from whatever was targeting the world.

"Aye, Little Hangleton it truly beautiful," the man said with pride before he frowned and looked impatiently at the dog walking impatiently around his master. "Shut it, Hercules, you might scare our guests. We rarely seem them to begin with, don't want them to run off, now do we? Anyway, where are my manners? Name's Alexander and this bloody annoying mutt is Hercules, he's usually nice but today it seems he's on a tiff with something."

"Pleased to meet you," said Setsuna as she bowed her head slightly. "I'm Setsuna, this is Rei and the little one here is Hotaru." She could feel Hotaru shooting her a dark look for calling her 'little one'.

"Aye, with names like that we can definitely tell you're not locals nor from anywhere here England. China perhaps?" Alexander asked as he eyed them closer.

"No, Japan, sir." Rei answered.

Alex nodded "Yeah, all the same."

"Who lives there?" Hotaru asked trying to prevent Rei from exploding at the old man. Hotaru nodded to an old house on top of a hill that stood behind Alexander, it was then Setsuna understood at what Hotaru was trying to point out and by the shift in Rei's position, she too had come with the same conclusion: that dark, empty house was the source of the negative energy. She really did not know how she knew but it was that gut instinct she had after so many years of being a Sailor Scout that was telling her so. The old man's face darkened at the sight of the house. She could tell that he was trying to decide on whether to come up with a quick lie or tell them the truth.

"That's the old Riddle House, that is." Alex answered his tone of voice had taken a darker tone. "A cursed house if you ask me. That's why it's all abandoned."

"Cursed?" Rei asked, her annoyance at Alexander decreasing. "What has happened for the house to be thought as cursed? Are there demons attacking?" Setsuna could feel Rei's interest creeping but who could blame her, she was, after all, the head priestess of her shrine and an expert in demons. If she could help a town with their demon problem, she would do it in a heartbeat with no questions asked or for anything in return.

"Many horrible things," Alex whispered as he tried to prevent other townsfolk from listening into their conversation. "My grand pappy, when he was a young you see, was here when it happened. He told me that one night; the entire Riddle family was murdered. No, no, listen," he said as the three girls game him a skeptical look. "The strange thing of the triple murder is that the house was locked from the inside. No one could have gotten in without breaking into the house or exit without leaving something opened like say a door or window. The whole town was scared back then, my grand pappy said, but once the police examined the place they determined that the person who did it was the Riddle's caretaker Frank because he had the keys to the place. He was released, though, for lack of evidence."

"Did he do it, though?" Hotaru asked.

"The town was and is still divided on that, my pappy firmly believed that Frank was innocent for no normal man could go break into a house, murder three people who showed no signs of a disease, bullet wound or what have you and then take off leaving all the doors and windows locked. The story, however, takes a darker tone. Not many years ago, Frank himself was found murdered in the Riddle house the same way as the family had died many years before."

"How is that possible?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders and turned his back on the house. "No one knows and we all believe that we will never know. Sadly this is our shameful secret."

Setsuna nodded as she stared at the house, her heart racing at the continuing negative energy that spilled from the house's direction. She had to agree, however, that all towns, cities and old kingdoms, no matter on the size, had a deep, dark secret they that sometimes it was better to keep them hidden.

* * *

_London, UK  
December  
Early Afternoon, same day_

Usagi poked a finger on the small pastry unsure if she really wanted to eat the yellow thing. It was not because she was not hungry but after eating something that had looked delicious at the hotel that had made her sick, she had refrained from eating English foods altogether for the time being…or anything Minako recommended. The weather was a lot colder than when she and the others had arrived a few days before. Back home, she knew, was to the point of freezing. Major lakes and rivers were now large ice rinks for children her mother had said. Ami had pointed out that even counties that were suppose to be in summer climate were experiencing cold fronts that no one could explain. However, Ami's explanation made sense: with the attacks putting people to "sleep" there was no warmth in the planet; the population was slowly dwindling to nothing in some countries allowing the cold fronts to grow and spread. Some news reporters had called this the Second Ice Age sending Usagi shivers because she knew very well what was to happen afterwards and was scared.

"So Usagi how's Mamoru?" Minako asked as Makoto took a quick spoonful of the pudding that she had been playing with; her face showing the same worries Usagi had about Minako's recommendation regarding the food. Usagi hid a laugh as Makoto's left eye twitched as she swallowed the pudding.

"He's fine; just very busy with…stuff."

"Are you going to move in with him or are you guys getting an apartment together after the wedding?" Minako asked with a sly look on her face.

"Err…well…"

"Hey, isn't that the guy who was attacked a few days ago?" Makoto asked, pushing her pudding away as discreetly as possible. Both Usagi and Minako turned to see the guy with the messy black hair and glasses standing just outside the restaurant they were eating. He looked, to Usagi, that he was looking for something but was getting nowhere.

"Wasn't this the place where he was attacked?" Makoto asked as she took sips of her hot chocolate.

"It is, but what would he be doing back?" Usagi said her curiosity taking over as she stared at the guy wondering if he would ever notice three girls staring at him through the window.

"I don't know, but maybe he's the enemy." Makoto said.

Minako shook her head, "He can't be, he was the first to be attacked so there's no way that he is part of whatever organization that is behind all of this. He did, however, do magic so maybe he knows who is behind this or perhaps he may have a clue."

"Maybe if we follow him can lead us to where they are because didn't Haruka and Michiru say something about being close to at trail and then all of the sudden vanish?"

"Right. So we follow him." Usagi stated, both Minako and Makoto nodded and agreement.

* * *

They had followed the guy, whose name she had known from the day of his attack but could not remember it to save her life, to several shops with nothing big happening. In fact, to Usagi, following a guy do his Christmas shopping was nothing but tedious. She, instead of paying attention to what he was doing, was more preoccupied of her surroundings. She knew what the Second Ice Age would come and with it it would bring: chaos, destruction, death…but along with the pain came the birth of a new era where people would be acceptant of each other with her as their queen, their leader. The idea terrified her, honestly and the idea of telling her own family what she was and what she was going to become was even more terrifying than the thought of being a mother to Chibiusa. How was she suppose to explain that she, klutzy, cry baby Usagi was Sailor Moon and Future Queen of Earth and Moon and that her friends were her guardians? How was she supposed to explain that the man she was going to marry was her actual prince from a previous life and that with him she was to start a new dynasty.

She had a small opportunity to get a glimpse of how things were going to be with her family if she had only been less self-centered and had asked Chibiusa when she had been around if she had ever met her own grandparents back in Crystal Tokyo. That way, Usagi would have felt more reassured of what her family had said or reacted to the news of her she had to give them.

'_Well, maybe they would be all right…and not panic or yell or….' _She thought but it was not exactly a very reassuring one.

"Usagi, you alright?" Minako's muffled voice came from behind scarf she was wearing tightly around her neck and mouth. The guy was walking briskly towards a jewelry shop and had determined that if he did not lead them to some sort of headquarters they would just abandon their attempts and go back to Michiru's apartment to warm up.

"Wha…oh yes, I'm fine."

"You look-" The sudden screech from above made Usagi and her friends jump out of pure surprise. High up in the gray sky was a sort of bat person flying down towards them and the people who were out shopping for the holidays. The guy with the messy hair looked up as well and without knowing how, a silvery image of deer appeared in front of him before nodding and sprinting away. It seemed crazy to Usagi but for a split second it looked like the guy was talking to the silver deer.

"Guys, we need to transform." Makoto whispered as they hid away from the screaming people in between the shadows of two large buildings. Usagi took her Holy Moon Cálice from the small messenger bag while her two friends took out their Crystal Change Rods. Holding the Cálice above her head, she called down the powers of the moon the grant her strength. No matter what her family thought or said about it, she will always be Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice.

* * *

Neville settled himself on the seat across from Ron and Hermione. He had managed to sleep for a few hours but was still nonetheless worried of what was going on. He kept replaying what had happened on the Holyhead Harpies training grounds repeatedly looking for ways he could have helped. Ginny had been holding very carefully to her white orb on one hand while with the other she fought as bravely as she had done back when the Carrows were in charge of Hogwarts. He had seen Calypso's arrow (shot from the mouth and accompanied with a loud ear-splitting screech) head towards Ron who was busy with an injured Auror. He had been too slow for Ginny, who had darted towards Ron to protect him and within seconds, Ginny's black orb was floating above her body. As if in slow motion, Ginny collapsed on top of Ron who had no idea of what had happened. Neville heard himself and Harry scream out of pure hatred towards the thing that was now taking her Dark Orb and flying away. He heard himself send spells after spells at the beast but nothing happened. Ron, on the other hand had remained quiet and unmoving, still unsure of why he was holding on to Ginny's limp body…shock they had called it during training.

"So how's Ginny…?" Neville asked, not sure why exactly but felt it as a necessity.

Ron shrugged, "She's the same, does not move, breathe…she, like every victim: seems to be asleep. There's a pulse, but that's about it and her skin is cold, almost as if she were..." He did not finished the sentence. Neville noticed that Ron had very dark circles under his eyes while his hair resembled Harry's messy top. Something told Neville that Ron was feeling guilty for Ginny's condition.

"Ron…it was not your fault," Hermione said as she placed one hand gently on top of Ron's. "You were helping someone. You didn't know…"

"But I could've prevented it…if I had just looked up for a second I could have saved her…pushed her out of the way…"

"Then you would've been hit as well…" Hermione said her voice small and afraid.

"Better me than Ginny, Hermione. Mum and dad are devastated; I can see it in their eyes they want to ask me why I let this happen. First Fred…now Ginny…"

"But it wasn't your fault…"

"It bloody well is," Ron retorted, his face red with anger. Neville shifted uneasily on his seat knowing very well that an argument was about to take place. Instead, Hermione caught sight of a familiar shape just outside the window: Harry's patronus. The stag came into the café in full view of the three muggle patrons and the staff, which consisted of two servers and a cook. "There's another attack by the Leaky Cauldron, it looks like our friend Calypso is heading to an abandoned theater nearby." Harry's voice boomed out of the stag's mouth before it vanished.

"I know where that is," Hermione said as she whipped her wand out and preformed a memory charm on the muggles. Immediately their panic faces vanished to one of confusion as the charm did its work. "We better get going, lets apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, the theater is just a minute's walk from it. I used to pass it all the time back in the day with mum and dad." Neville and Ron nodded following her instructions. Somehow, Neville needed to help Ginny. She and the other Gryffindors had formed a bond that no one understood. They had promised to protect and help each other, for the cause, and to help Harry defeat Voldemort in order for them to have brighter futures. After months of hard work against the Carrow's regime, Voldemort had been defeated but the bond had remained. No matter what, Neville knew, would he ever double think about risking his life for Ginny, Lavender, Seamus and the rest of the Hogwarts students who stood up against the Death Eaters.

He would do it anytime, anywhere.

* * *

Usagi's boots clicked noisily with each step she took in the dark abandoned theater. So much for the element of surprise, Usagi thought with mental sigh. After the transformation, they had followed both the guy and the monster to an abandoned theater nearby. In Usagi's plan, which was not that very elaborate, this was the prefect time to question him about the attacks and if he was the enemy.

"I hear something," Usagi whispered to Jupiter and Venus who nodded in agreement. They walked slowly, always careful where they stepped as the light coming from the boarded windows only gave so much light that allowed them to see. They passed a grand staircase, which gave Usagi goose bumps as they walked towards the angry roars. She had never been one for theater but had never really known how scary an empty, dark and cold theater could be. They turned right past the stairs towards one of the many entrances to the auditorium; it was there they encountered what they were looking for.

The monster, this time in the form of a giant, human bat, flew angrily back and forth, as a fly would when it tried to escape through a closed window. Usagi was about to say something to it when an angry scream and a colored flash appeared from a few rows to their left. The flash hit the monster on the chest, making it stumble on flight a bit but nonetheless it did nothing but anger it further. In retaliation, the monster reared back its wings sending massive spikes that looked like overgrown rose thorns towards the guy who, thankfully, had somehow transformed some of them into dust.

"Stop right there!" Usagi yelled at the top of her voice, "You've taken over a body that is not yours and with it you've been stealing crystals that don't belong to you so its time to give them back or in the name of the moon I shall punish you!" the beast roared at her in pure anger as it realized that it was now outnumbered.

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!" Venus yelled as she used her waist chain to create a sword of her power. The attack, however, did nothing but antagonize it even more. "Damn it…I'll see if I can try to hold it still and the two of you attack! Just go somewhere where it wont see you, I'll try to keep the focus on me until I trap it. " Usagi and Jupiter nodded and headed in two different directions. Jupiter taking the left side of the theater while Usagi went to the center facing both the monster and the stage.

"Are you Sailor Moon?" A voice came from the row ahead. Usagi looked through the gap between the seats to see the guy with the messy hair looking at her. He was bleeding from his temple and was clutching his side in pain.

"Yes…are you hurt?" she asked as she heard Venus taunted the monster.

"I've gotten worse, trust me."

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus, a chain erupted from Venus' side trapping the beast. It struggled but knew that Venus' chain was strong enough to hold it.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" Sailor Jupiter yelled from her left and successfully hitting the large bat. The guy must have realized that they were attacking in turns because as soon as Jupiter's attack finished, he came up from his hiding spot, aimed a stick, which Usagi thought was his magic wand, and shouted something unknown to her. From the tip of his magic wand arrows made out of fire exploded towards the possessed person hitting it on the chest, successfully weakening it.

"Alright, my turn. Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" She held her Moon Power Tiare high above her head as it extended its size. A golden light wrapped around the possessed victim, which was still trapped by Venus' chain and weakened by both Jupiter and the guy. However, to Usagi's nasty surprise, the effect was not permanent. The victim's real self appeared for a split second before it transformed back to its monster self.

"Harry!" Usagi heard someone yell from above. She turned her head quickly but the darkness prevented her from actually seeing who was up there. To her surprise, tiny balls of light came from the balcony and not knowing how, they gave life to the old theater lights, a helpful thing for the scouts for they could now see their victim.

"Hermione, Ron, Neville, be careful!" the guy, Harry, shouted as the beast roared in dislike. "This one is much more powerful than the others."

"Don't worry about us, mate," someone shouted before three different rays of light appeared, all hitting the monster on the chest, but as usual, they did not do much damage to it. Out of retaliation, the monster reared its head back, opened its mouth, and let several arrows of energy shoot to whoever was above attacking it.

"Sailor Moon!" Usagi ducked just in time as the large thorn-like spikes headed towards her. The ones that had escaped Harry from his magical spell that turned them to dust impaled themselves on the seat Usagi had just been crouching in front of. She crawled away, slowly, not giving the possessed monster an idea of where she was.

"Let's try it again!" Venus yelled as she, too, ducked from the spikes.

"Okay!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus' chain once again wrapped itself around the monster who struggled to get free.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" Jupiter's shout came from Usagi's left. Tiny balls of energy erupted from that side hitting the monster once again. Before Usagi could attack, three more rays of light were emitting from the balcony hitting the monster as Harry's friends helped weakening it. Not knowing why exactly she did it, but through the seats gap Usagi locked eyes with the Harry and came with a silent agreement: they will both attack at the same time.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" Usagi yelled as she held her Calice high above her.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled at the same time. For the second time a white silvery deer exploded from the tip of his wand and without knowing how, the silvery deer and her attack merged into one before hitting the monster on the chest. It roared in rage; however, the cry slowly became more human. To Usagi's relief, the monster had transformed back into a young woman before gently coming down onto the stage's wooden floor. A small sigh of relief escaped Usagi's lips. The reason, Usagi thought, that this victim had been tougher to begin with was because of all the dark crystals she had taken from people and, thankfully, were now floating safely above the woman.

"Harry, Ginny's black orb is there!" Usagi saw Harry react to the voice and with a quick sprint, he headed towards the stage but to everyone's surprise, a dark energy was protecting the stage, preventing him or anyone from getting close to the woman and the crystals. Harry was thrown back several feet as if he had been electrocuted, a startling cry of pure pain escaped his lips as he landed on his back half way down the aisle. Usagi and the two other Sailor Scouts, aware of the dark energy around the stage, walked slowly ready to attack once again if necessary.

"Harry, are you alright?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked as she ran down the aisle. She was accompanied by two guys; one of them was tall with messy red hair, the other one was a bit shorter than the red headed, had long hair and broad shoulders. The girl and the longhaired guy kneeled by Harry who was unconscious thanks to the unsurprised attack from the protection field the stage had. The red headed guy walked up to Usagi and the two other scouts, his eyes were fierce despite the tired look on his face.

"Are you guys with them?" He shouted as he waved a stick back and forth between Usagi and the unconscious woman on the stage.

"You better back off!" Jupiter said, standing in front of Usagi, one arm attempting to shield her from the guy with the stick.

"Ronald, don't!" The girl said as she walked up to him. The other guy stayed behind looking after Harry who had, somehow, woken up. They were talking furiously but they were out of earshot for Usagi to hear. "Ron, they helped Harry… they didn't do this to Ginny."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" The one named Ronald asked, anger and desperation clear in his voice.

A soft, bodiless laugh interrupted whatever Hermione was going to say. Above the stage, an elderly man with long red hair and with a strange outfit appeared out of nowhere. He floated for a few seconds before coming down, his boots made no noise as he landed just a few paces from the woman and the crystals. His cold blue eyes were for Usagi only. His stare made Usagi feel uncomfortable for it made her feel as if this man did not care for anything but her by the way he looked at her.

"So you're the White Moon Queen." Usagi worried at the fact that he was not asking but making it a statement. He knew what she was going to be.

"Who are you?" Venus asked.

"Crucio!"

Usagi had never felt this much pain in her life. She had battled many fights, confronted many enemies and had been the target of the Death Busters and but she had never felt this amount of ever. She felt herself hit the floor, of thrashing about wildly as the pain went from every muscle and bone she had in her body. She could hear the Venus and Jupiter screaming her name, of telling the man to stop whatever he was doing. She could even make four other angry voices and through the slits of her eyes, she managed to catch a bit of flashes of light bouncing off the stage's shield.

A flash of bright, white light stopped the pain all of the sudden. Panting and whimpering Usagi opened her eyes slightly to see by a pair of wing tips and a long white tail. Helios, in his magnificent Pegasus self, stood defiantly in front of Usagi. He was shielding her from the man with the fiery hair and the cold stare. "This is not the last time you'll see you, Your Highness," The last two words were full of venom and spite. "Your empire will fall before it can ever rise. Your kind should never be above us, you stupid piece of muggle filth!"

"Sailor Moon!" Usagi whimpered as both Venus and Jupiter knelt by her. They wanted to touch her, to help her move and make sure she was all right. However when they saw her cringe at the idea of them touching her, they stopped midway. "Are you okay?" Venus asked.

"So much pain…" She felt a tear roll down her eyes as she slowly hoisted herself up to a sitting position. She hated herself for crying in front of the Venus and Jupiter but she could not help it. "…I thought I was going to go insane with pain…" Her voice was raspy and weak, another thing she was not proud of but could not help. Glancing up the stage, Usagi saw that the man and the dark crystals were gone; the woman had been left behind. Slowly and surely, Usagi stood up. Harry was limping towards her, his friends behind him as if they were afraid of getting close to Helios.

Sensing the discomfort he might have been creating, Helios transformed into his human self. "Your Highness," he bowed at the waist as he addressed Usagi. "How are you feeling, Lady? I've seen the Cruciatus curse being preformed many times, many years ago; I've seen what it can do."

"Bloody hell, did you see that?" Ronald asked, his voice was in an octave, as all four magical people stared at Helios with wide eyes. Usagi could relate as she too had seen things that did not make any sense lately.

"Your Highness, if its not too much trouble, I wish to show you something. All of you," Helios added as he looked at Harry and his friends. "I wish to explain something the Earth Kingdom is not very proud. An explanation as to why the Earth Kingdom perished and thus brining the end of the Moon Kingdom long ago."

Usagi nodded in consent. Helios' horn gave a radiant light from its tip and in a split second, Usagi's world vanished completely.

* * *

Merlon walked into the Leaky Cauldron, angry at the fact that a bloody horse boy had stopped him. Not that he was willing to had stay and fight three Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon at the peak of her power, the ever legendary Harry Potter along with a friend and two of his direct ancestors. Helios too was a problem. The gullible people did not love their second King of the White Moon Kingdom for nothing. He had been a powerful man, he had to admit, but his wife had been a force to be reckoned with or so they said. With a hurt pride, Merlon settled himself on a corner table and sulked. He was nowhere close to finding Terelu, the bloody creator of Witches and Wizard Alliance for the White Moon Counsel, and while his Shadow had been strong, it had only gathered a few dark magic crystals.

"So, what can I get for you?" a pretty girl with long blonde hair asked him.

"Firewhiskey will do for now," the girl nodded and with a simple flick of her wand, a glass full of the beverage floated over. Merlon nodded thanks to the girl before going back to sulking over his drink regarding his predicament. He had to admit, The Leaky Cauldron had always been a shabby place to begin with in Crystal London. The twentieth-first Leaky Cauldron however, was far worse than he had ever imagined. Dust was everywhere, the chairs were uncomfortable and he was sure there was something dead nearby thanks to the smell.

"You're not from around here, are you mate?" a scruffy man with ginger hair asked him as he sat down on the empty chair by Merlon.

"No, not exactly," Merlon stiffly said, the man stank horribly of cheap, stale alcohol and days old tobacco. "I'm just meeting a business man, Terelu, he sent me an owl saying that wanted to buy some potions that I had created but it seems that I'm early."

"Nah, never heard of 'im," he scratched his unshaven chin, his forehead scrunched up as in deep in thought. "Wait a ruddy minute, oi Diggle!"

"For the last time Dung, I'm not going to buy those bloody cauldrons," a man hidden behind a newspaper said, his voice full of irritation.

"Will you forget about those damn bloody things, I've got a question for you."

The man called Diggle set his paper down with a sigh and looked at Dung, horrible name if Merlon had been asked, with pure irritation. "What do you want?"

"Terelu," Dung asked. "Sounds somewhat familiar, don't it?"

"Yes," Diggle nodded, "That's because you have not heard of it for years, you idiot, since it's not longer needed. And I very well doubt you cared that much for the name to stick."

"Well out with it then, who is that bloke? Death Eater?"

"Heavens, no!" Diggle said, his face startled at the mention of Death Eaters. Merlon remembered studying in Hogwarts about the man called Voldemort and his followers. He believed that Voldemort had the correct idea but did not execute it correctly. He did wonder, however, if Voldemort had won the Second Wizarding War, how would the world be like instead. Most likely the White Moon family would have never come to power and the muggles would have been underneath him as they should be in the first place.

"No, no, Terelu, it's just the first two letters of a name. Long ago, when I was protecting those annoying relatives of Harry Potter, bless him for having to put up with him for years, along with Hestia I received a letter from Andromeda saying that her husband had been killed and that her daughter had a baby whose name was Terelu. Odd name, I know, but that was just a code name. Just as she signed the letters as the codename of Galaxy just in case the owl had been intercepted by the enemy. I knew who it was, that was all I needed to know. After the end of the war, I went to pay my condolences regarding her husband and, sadly, Tonk's death personally. It was then she told me that Terelu actually stood for Teddy Remus Lupin,"

Diggle looked at Marlon with a smile. "I believe that someone, most likely a friend, has pulled your leg, mate, for a laugh. Teddy is only five years old going on six if I'm right…but even though he's smart, he's rather young to be buying potions, let alone be writing you owl."

"So it seems…" Merlon said as he stood from his seat, a large smile upon his face. "Thanks for the help gentlemen," He bowed his head in thanks and excited the building. The night was cold but he did not care. He finally had information regarding Terelu, or rather Teddy Remus Lupin. The bloody creator of the Witches and Wizard Alliance for the White Moon Counsel was a child still…a child he could easily get his hands on and deliver to his master with the correct plan.

* * *

FINALLY! Man, this chapter was long don't you think! Well, what do you guys think? Helios in the picture, Terelu turning to be Teddy. I had that idea a long time ago…I hope you guys like it! If not…then its ok. Hahaha. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I would like to clear out that I may be mixing both Anime and Manga mostly because I cannot remember what happened where. I'm sorry if there's any mix-ups and/or confusions. I believe this story is going to be 10 chapters long…so I hope you guys will stick with me with my slow updates. Slowly and surely I'll make sure this story is finished. And to answer a question from the reviews: Will Harry meet the just Usagi or the whole group? Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville will meet everyone. But that's all I'm going to say. Anyway, please, give me your thoughts! I thrive with the reviews I get. :)


	5. The Four Heirs

**The Four Heirs**

Harry's vision of the large, empty theater, his friends, and the boy who had been a unicorn vanished with a blink of an eye. Now, for some reason or another, he found himself screaming as he plunged into darkness, most likely to his death, along with his friends. From a distance, he could hear Ron screaming and cursing as they continued to fall while Hermione and Neville just screamed out of pure fear. Just when he was about to reach for his wand and somehow rack his brain for a spell to help with the situation, he heard a woman called out to him on his right side.

"Here, quick! Grab my hand!" When his eyes adjusted to the darkness Harry saw a young woman with long hair reaching out to him. Harry wondered how she could sounded so calm or look as graceful as she did when they were most likely going to die very soon. Not waiting to be asked twice, Harry reached for he gloved hand and held on to it for his dear life.

"Call me Venus," She shouted through Ron's cursing and everyone's yelling. "It'll be okay…Helios is a friend." Harry remained silent, not sure of how he felt. "There's Jupiter," Venus said more to herself than Harry. He felt himself being dragged as Venus shifted and began to move as if she were swimming towards the other figure. With her free hand, she called out to her friend. "Jupiter, get a hold of me!"

Jupiter, who had a hold of Ron -while Ron had a hold of Hermione- reached out for Venus' free hand. "Jupiter, have you seen-"

"She's down there!" Jupiter interrupted as she motioned with her head to the pair below as she and Venus held hands. Harry relaxed a bit when he saw Neville with Sailor Moon; at least they were not scattered everywhere in this darkness plunging into their death. Harry, along with the others, dived towards Neville and Sailor Moon and once they were close enough, he called out to Sailor Moon as he stretched out his hand.

"Grab my hand!" he yelled as he reached for Sailor Moon's gloved hand and cursing the fact that he could not grab his hand from his back pocket. With a simple charm he could have extended his arm and reach for her easily instead of missing each other several times. After several failed attempts, Harry managed to hold on to Sailor Moon while Neville took hold of Hermione thus creating a circle as they continued to fall rapidly. In the back of his mind, he vaguely remembered that old muggle story he had read once in school about a girl named Alice who had fallen down a rabbit hole.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Do you know of a spell that could stop us?" Hermione opened her mouth to say reply when suddenly a light blinded them all once again. He was about to complain about the annoyance of random flashing lights but when he saw Sailor Moon and her friends, his words failed to come out. He could not make out the colors because of the darkness but Sailor Moon, Venus and Jupiter were now wearing long dresses. The shocking part was not the dress but the wings they seemed to have grown in a split second.

"What the hell!" He heard Ron scream as they began to slow down towards a small light underneath them; the light at the end of the tunnel, Harry hoped. "What-where did you-that's not normal!" Ron stated what Harry was thinking. Sure, with magic, many things were possible but something about the way; the wings moved and looked made Harry believe that this was beyond any normal transfiguration spell or potion. Besides, he thought, they had no wand to create magic.

"Maybe," Sailor Moon said. "But also having a magic wand or being a wizard is technically speaking not possible for my friends and me." Harry knew that she was not being rude nor mean but just honest to Ron's outburst. He understood Ron's confusion about winged women since that, and hearing voices, were still not normal in the Wizarding world. However, he had grown up believe that magic was not real thanks to his relatives. Thanks to Hagrid's news those many years ago that magic was indeed real, he had learned to keep an open mind about things.

After what seemed to have been eternal hours of falling, they finally landed in an empty courtyard. He had never seen such a place in his life. In the middle of the courtyard was the most intricate fountain he had ever seen. Surrounding the fountain were large green trees and grass that was so green that it took all the strength he had to restrain himself from taking off his dragon hide boots and walk barefoot on it. The archway above them had designs of the sun and the moon's many faces carved on to the stone. The pattern repeating itself repeatedly throughout the five archways the courtyard had.

"Where are we?" Neville asked Sailor Jupiter as he looked around.

"Beats me, honestly," Jupiter said. Harry, after taking in the sight of the courtyard, finally saw the new outfits Sailor Moon, Venus and Jupiter were wearing. Sailor Venus now donned a beautiful yellow dress that reminded Harry of the sun and a matching hair bow. The insignia of the planet Venus was clearly marked on the middle of her forehead. Sailor Jupiter on the other hand wore a forest green dress whose front was a shorter than the back. Her brunet hair was decorated with small pink flowers and, just like Venus; she had the planet Jupiter's insignia on her forehead. While Venus reminded Harry of the sun, Jupiter reminded him of the forest.

Sailor Moon, on the other hand, wore white layered dress with delicate embroidery across her chest. Her long, blond ponytails had somehow changed to silver, allowing her blue eyes to shine a lot more. Her hair was decorated with three pearls on each side of her head while on her forehead she had a crescent moon symbol. The wings on the other hand had vanished leaving no marks on their backs; no trace that they had ever existed.

"Helios wanted to show us something," said Sailor Moon, she too was looking around as confused as he felt. "Wonder where he is, thought."

"Helios? Is that the name the bloody unicorn?"

"A Pegasus, Ron" Hermione corrected him with a sigh as she too looked around the place. Just before the bickering started from Ron's part, a great pair of wooden doors opened behind them and from them five youths came running. The youngest of them all seemed to be around twelve or thirteen years old with pale skin, and black hair. He was wearing black trousers and a loose white shirt. His companions, on the other hand, were wearing gray uniforms to indicate that they were part of a group that the youngest one did not belong.

The five of them were laughing hard as they settled themselves on the grass; they were close enough for Harry and everyone else to hear what they were saying.

"Is that…who I think it is?" Venus whispered to her friends. Sailor Moon did nothing but nod, clear shock on her face.

"So Helios wanted to show us a few teen boys?" Neville asked, confused as he sat down on the stone floor.

"Quite sick if you ask me," Ron whispered.

"Well, no one did, ginger," said Sailor Jupiter with a threatening tone in her voice. Hermione threw Ron a nasty look as he sat next to Neville and picked at the grass as they listened to the conversation.

"She sure is close today," the youngest boy of the bunch said as he lay on his back and gazed at the moon. "It's beautiful."

"Prince Endymion," one other teens said as he shook his head, his short blonde hair made him look as is he were wearing a crown. "If your Lady Mother and Lord Father heard you talking about the Moon in such-"

"Stop it Jadeite," the young Prince said with a lazy hand wave. "You, my parents and everyone can be superstitious fools sometimes. The Moon people are not out to get us. They never have and they never will."

"It's not rightful for a woman to rule alone," pointed out a young man with long brown hair that was tied in loose a ponytail. Harry noticed that Sailor Jupiter and Hermione, clearly bothered by the comment, crossed their arms across their chest and mumbled under their breath. "Did you know that the queen who rules the moon now has been queen since your lord grandfather was still a toddler?"

"No, I didn't…wow, didn't realize she was that old…" Prince Endymion said as he continued to stare at the moon. "Nonetheless, I've heard from others who have managed to sneak a visit that she's both young and very beautiful."

"That's not natural though," Said another who had long wavy hair. "However, let me as you this: why is it that they get to live much longer than us? What are they hiding? Why can't they just share the knowledge of staying young for a long time? Imagine what The Golden Kingdom would become," His friends nodded in agreement. A serious look upon their faces.

"I've heard that their daughter is more beautiful than her mother," stated Endymion. He had apparently not heard what his friends had said or had clearly chosen to ignore it. "I wonder what she looks like…"

"Isn't she just eight?"

"I have no clue," the last of the four said, his hair was just as long and blonde as a Malfoy making Harry wonder if he was somehow related to that family. "However, she's is indeed very young and will most likely will rule the moon kingdom when she's a million years old" The guys in the uniforms laughed at what clearly was a joke Harry did not understand.

"Mark my words, all of you…I'm going to meet her one day." The young Prince said as he walked towards Harry and the rest. He knew they were invisible, so he did not get jumpy at Prince's coming as everyone else did. After so many trips into memories, he knew not to become alert or preoccupied when someone was coming his way.

"Your highness, you know very well that meeting with any of them is strictly prohibited."

"Think of it as a challenge, Kunzite," the young Prince said with a wide smile across his young face.

"Then I suggest, sir, for you to wear a mask," Kunzite suggested, a small smile across his face. Clearly, he was not happy about the Prince's determination to visit the Moon people and see the princess. "You know we're not allowed there. A mask will hide your face considering that they know the Royal Earth Family."

"If Your Highness wishes to conceal your identity, all you should do is ask," a voice said behind Sailor Moon. When Harry turned he saw a tall man with long white hair and a beard that could've gone up against his old headmaster's and win. His robes, depending on the wind and the sun, changed colors because at one point they were a deep shade of blue before changing to a light purple. He carried a staff on his left hand as tall as him with a beautiful gem at the top. Something about him reminded Harry of someone in particular but he had no idea who.

"Merlin!" Endymion exclaimed with pure happiness as he outstretched his hand for Merlin to shake it. Harry never in his wildest dreams had thought he would see the legendary wizard himself. For him and everyone at Hogwarts Merlin was only a legend. Someone who existed so long ago that his doings and life were pure myth with many different variations about his life. "What are you doing here? I thought you said that the British king required your full attention and that's why you had to leave court."

"I'm sure Arthur can hold Camelot without me for a while," Merlin said with a chuckle. "Lord Prince, I would like for your to meet my two companions." Harry had been so transfixed on Merlin that he had not seen the two women that were with Merlin.

"Ron…that's-" Hermione said, her eyes wide with pure shock.

"Lord Prince, this is Lady Ravenclaw and Madame Hufflepuff." Harry, Neville and Ron were stunned. They had all grown up learning of the Four Founders of Hogwarts and to actually see two of them…it was something very unexpected.

Ravenclaw was a tall, slender young woman who could not be past her twenty-fifth with long jet black hair. Her eyes were dark while her skin was pale, and her small mouth was painted red. Despite the contrasting features, Rowena Ravenclaw smiled warmly at the Prince. Helga Hufflepuff was a complete opposite to Ravenclaw. Where Ravenclaw was tall and slender with dark hair and eyes, Hufflepuff was a short, plump red head woman with bright blue eyes. She looked a bit older than Ravenclaw but her eyes held a youth and joy that matched Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff curtsied to the Prince. "Your Highness," they said in unison.

"Ladies," Endymion bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I'm guessing that this is not a recreational visit, Merlin."

"As much as I would love to say otherwise, I'm afraid you're right. We're to meet your parents for very important business.

"How about afterwards, Merlin?" Endymion suggested. "I doubt Mother and Father will keep you forever."

Merlin chuckled. "Yes, perhaps afterwards."

"Merlin…" Ravenclaw said gently as she padded his shoulder. "We must not make the King and his Queen wait."

"Yes dear, I'm afraid you're right." Merlin bowed a bit and smiled "Until later, My lord" and with that Merlin and the two women walked across the courtyard to another room at the end of the hall where another pair of large wooden doors with intricate designs stood.

"I think we should follow them," Hermione suggested. "I think the important meeting Merlin and the King and Queen is what Helios wanted to show us. "

"Yes, I think you're right" Sailor Venus said as she nodded her head. They followed Merlin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to a large oval room that had its ceiling made of glass. A large oval table sat with many seats made of white wood was on the middle of the room. Three of the seats were already occupied by two men and a woman who were enjoying themselves over a bottle of wine. When Merlin and the two founders walked in the chatter in the room died.

"Lord Merlin!" A tall balding man with pale skin and a short pointy black beard strolled across the room and greeted the older man with a handshake. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I did not think you'll be here Salazar." Lady Ravenclaw said as she hugged the man. Harry and everyone else could only stare at the man who stood in front of them. He looked happy and young with no worries…yet he was the one who had been the root of the problem. His problem and nightmare for many years.

"Change of plans, Rowena" Slytherin bowed slightly, a small smile on his face.

"More like Lady Morgan persuaded him to come," a man with long red hair and a matching gruffly beard that hid his face said before he laughed loudly. His attire was simple yet the lion on his shoulder was enough for Harry to see that this was the father of his old house.

"Ah…Godric, always speaking the truth, my friend." Slytherin said with a smile. He looked young and much to Harry's dislike, very normal. A girl with curly dark hair and skin approached the group. She stood in front of Merlin, a big smile on her face.

"Taliesin, it's been years," she said as she hugged him. "Last I saw you was…well, for Arthur's crowning. That was more than ten years ago."

"Aye, child, how are you? You should go back to the Isle…she needs you." Harry realized that Morgan was no child, but a grown woman who happened to just look very young. The happiness in her eyes quickly vanished as a dark shadow appeared, her happy demeanor was instantly gone.

"Camelot needs me as well. Guinevere is a pious woman who will do everything in her power to destroy all that is magic. My brother is a fool and you know it."

"He is your King, Morgan."

"And a wizard by his own right too, but you decided that magic was not for him. Instead you gave him a sword and made him king without telling him that he is a wizard. We could've had a strong magical kingdom. First of its kind. Yet you had to keep him ignorant of the truth. That's why we have all these deaths. He allows the murder of his own people without even realizing it."

"That's enough, Morgan." Merlin said with a sigh. "We have discussed this before and will not hear it again."

Before Morgan had the chance to reply, the large wooden door opened and a tall man and a woman walked in. The room fell quiet immediately the moment they walked in. The couple greeted everyone in the room and sat on the chairs ahead of the table. The man was wearing a black uniform with a red sash across his chest, medals on his left breast and a sword by his hip. His neat black hair was something Harry envied as his never managed to do that. The boy, he guessed, was their son for he could see the strong resemblance between father and son. The woman by his side was a tall, slender woman with fair skin and blue eyes. Her striking red hair was decorated with a simple tiara. Everyone in the room bowed as they murmured their greetings to the king and queen.

"King Aethlius" Merlin said, standing upright. "Queen Calyse, I would like to thank you for granting us the time to meet with you. We are sorry for the short timing."

"What can we do for you, Merlin?" The King asked as he waved his hand lazily to motion everyone to sit down.

"Your majesties, we are here because we're all leaders in the magical community. Everyone looks at us and expect to be protected. However, there's only so much we can do." Harry saw how Slytherin and the other three founders agree. Morgan on the other hand stared at the King and Queen with nothing but pure contempt. "There have been more deaths of our people recently. We have lived out in the open, performing magic and helping anyone who needs us because of our ability. Some do it for free while others charge a sum. Everyone that is not magical has feared us through centuries but still respected us as good members of society. Usually, people would just leave us alone. Nowadays, people have been bolder and started to provoke us. Fights get started, hangings, burnings. There have been many deaths within the magical community no one does anything about it."

"Aye," Gryffindor agreed as he shifted in his seat. His stern eyes fixed on the royal couple. "Just recently a few of my students were attacked and killed on their way to Hogwarts. It's getting so dangerous for the them to come and go to the school everyday that we are thinking of creating some of the empty towers and rooms into dormitories for our students. That way they'll be safe within our walls and at home."

"The priestess of Avalon as also being attacked," Morgan stated. "We serve the goddess and are trained in the art of potion, healing and magic and yet we're getting nothing but hostility and hatred. Sometimes death has come to some of the younger girls."

"The times are changing," The king said, slightly nodding his head as if afraid of agreeing with the complaints.

"Sir," Ravenclaw piped in. "We are merely asking for protection. A law that would allow us to continue to live peacefully without being scared. Without having the fear of performing our natural gift out in the open."

"And some equality," Hufflepuff said as she leaned forward. "None of us can go into a pub or inn without being asked to leave the minute we sit down."

"Lord and Lady," Merlin continued. "This is getting out of hand. We know that we don't belong in the Golden Kingdom's High Council but we were born on this earth the same way anyone in the council was. The only difference is that for some reason or another we can do magic." Both the king and queen stayed quiet, their faces well trained to conceal any thoughts or emotions they had.

"I'm sure there's a way you could share your secrets," the queen said as she fixed her blue eyes on Merlin. "For example how do you, Merlin, get to live for over a hundred years and yet move as if you're only thirty? The Moon Kingdom also has this secret but does not wish to give it to us because we're not of their kingdom, which is completely fine by me. We tolerate it simply because they protect us from outside threats. You people help us as well but you're our subjects, and as such, there should be no secrets between us."

"Lady, we have no secrets," said Gryffindor. "We cannot help what our bodies do."

The queen look at Gryffindor with cool eyes, anger creeping up yet when she spoke, and her voice was sweet and happy. Harry felt his eye twitch as the queen reminded him of Umbridge. "I'm sorry Sir Gryffindor but I'm going to have to disagree."

"This is nonsense" Slytherin said, anger clear in his voice. "The Golden Kingdom is quick at sending young wizards into battle, wanting them to use their power and risk their lives to defeat the enemy and protect the kingdom, yet they don't want to protect us. Godric, you were with me in the Battle of Bazenthyum, how many of our friends did we see die that day? Many, yes. Their families were not given gold for their husbands, brothers and sons to help them move on with life. We have bled and died for this kingdom yet we are third class citizens. If we wanted to, your majesties, we can take your thrones-"

"Salazar, that's enough, friend" Gryffindor said as he placed a hand on Slytherin's shoulders to make him sit.

"No, Salazar is right," Morgan said.

Merlin stood up and looked at the king and queen. "Lord and Lady, are you guys going to give us the protection we are asking for?"

"We will," the king said. He was eyeing Merlin with a curious look on his face; as if he wasn't sure if he should be afraid or not of the old magical man. "As soon as you tell my wife what she wishes to know."

"Especially when Beryl has told me that-"

"I've told you before, Madam, Beryl is no witch." Slytherin snapped as he stood from his chair once again. "We do not have magical powers. We, just like the Moon Kingdom, are different than you. That is all."

"Salazar," Merlin motioned Slytherin to calm down once again. "King and Queen of the Golden Kingdom, it is with much sadness that you have forfeited all magical alliance we had. From this point on, the magical community will no longer aid you in battle."

"That is treason!" The king said he rose from his seat. "You are still subjects of this realm whether you like it or not."

"What you're doing to our people is murder," stated Hufflepuff as she rose from her seat. Ravenclaw, Morgan (who looked rather happy of the outcome), and Gryffindor followed suit.

"From this moment on, you will forfeit all magical items you have," Merlin continued. "That includes that opal necklace, Lady. All swords, shields and armor and anything that contains magic or was made by magic will be given back to us immediately."

The queen stood so violently from her chair that she knocked it down. Her eyes were blazing as she stared at Merlin and the rest. With one violent jerk she took the necklace off and threw it on the table. "Then so be it!"

Merlin simply bowed and exited gracefully, the opal necklace in his grasp. Morgan and the rest followed him as he walked into the courtyard. Harry, who at this point had forgotten of his friends and Sailor Moon, ran after Merlin as well but for a man who was over a hundred years old he walked awfully fast.

"Merlin!" someone shouted from afar. The old wizard, however, did not hear the person calling out for him because with a blink of an eye, he and the others were gone.

* * *

The image vanished once again and Usagi found herself, along with everyone else, in the vast darkness they had been in not long ago. She could see the outlines of the wizards across from her while Minako and Mako were behind her whispering fervently.

"That was Mamoru," Usagi said more to herself than anyone else. "That happened when we were young…"

"Yes Princess, that happened a long time ago when you were just a child in the Moon Kingdom." A voice said. A shimmer of light descended in front of her and slowly Helios materialized. He smiled at Usagi and bowed as the small shimmer of light hovered above his head allowing her to see everyone around her as clear as day. "You were only eight years old when the wizards broke the alliance with the Earth Kingdom. I tried to stop Master Merlin from leaving, from breaking the treaty that had been made centuries ago with the Golden Kingdom but I was too late."

"Since when does planet earth have a kingdom?"

"Since the dawn of time, Master Weasley." Helios said.

"What do you mean that Sailor Moon was eight years old when this happened?" Hermione asked. "The Four Founders of Hogwarts were alive many centuries ago; Sailor Moon cannot possibly be-"

"Let me explain," said Helios with a smile. "A few years after Merlin broke the alliance with the Earth Kingdom, he passed away taking with him ancient magic that your Founders had no idea that it ever existed. After Merlin's passing, the Lady of the Lake was quick to follow, taking with her to the grave a great secret: the birth of a Magical Royal bloodline that would replace Arthur. Many years before this, both Merlin and the Lady of the Lake plotted to bring forth a king or queen with great magical abilities and schooled in the ancient ways. That child was Mordred, son of Morgan and her half-brother Arthur. Mordred however, was not raised properly as the Lady and Merlin had wanted and in the end, he killed his own father and he found his own death the moment he killed Arthur. Lady Morgan grieved for her child, her brother whom she loved, and the ancient teaching that were quickly fading away. She had, however, one shimmer hope."

"I have a question," Usagi saw Hermione raised her hand the same way Ami would. "How come Arthur was not raised as a wizard? He could've become the king Merlin and the Lady of the Lake wanted."

"The nation was broken back in those days," Helios explained. "England needed to be united before a wizard king could take the throne. The smaller kingdoms would not follow a wizard but only a warrior worthy of their swords."

"Is this how the Golden Kingdom fell?" Usagi asked even thought she knew the answer in her heart.

"Yes, princess, this was how." Helios said with a sad tone in his voice. "As I was saying…Lady Morgan, who knew of the Lady of the Lake's plan, had hope to bring back the old ways and create a Wizarding Kingdom because Mordred had fathered a child with a priestess in Avalon without knowing. This child, she knew, had strong magical abilities and thus this was the real beginning of the royal wizarding bloodline. As years passed and as Lady Morgan raised the child, the Golden Kingdom crumbled into nothing. Beryl, who was being guided by Chaos, became the personal advisor to the queen who still was envious of the power of immortality the Moon Kingdom had. The rest of the story, Princess, you know."

"But we don't…" Neville told Helios. Usagi could tell he was curious as to how the story ended.

"Prince Endymion found a way into the Moon Kingdom," Usagi continued. "I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. We were both young but I knew he was the one I wanted to be with the rest of my life. Yet it was forbidden for us to even know each other. One night he came to the palace with a rose and a smile…both for me." She felt her eyes getting watery as she remembered that night. "He was agitated, and said that his kingdom was in the middle of a rebellion being led by his mother's advisor. Then we were attacked. Beryl came with Endymion's four guardians and an army. We had no idea, so we were not ready for such an attack. There was death all around me. My own guardians were taken down one by one; however, Endymion's death was what something I could not take so I took my own life." Usagi felt hot tears roll down her cheeks yet she continued to explain.

"My mother, Queen Serenity, could not bear that her daughter was dead so she brought the wars in the Moon and Earth Kingdoms to an end by sacrificing herself. She used a powerful crystal," Usagi touched the brooch on her chest and closed her eyes as she summoned the moon crystal for Harry and everyone to see. "The source of her power and life to lock Beryl, Endymion's four guardians and Chaos away. With her last dying breath, she used the crystal to allow me, Endymion and my guardians to have a second chance at life. We were born in this century as you guy were, on this earth, to normal parents." She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her parents and brother. She missed and wanted to be home with them right then and there. Yet her duty was more important than what she wanted.

"So you're not a very old person?" Ron asked.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh, "No, no, I'm quite young, thank you very much."

"What happened to the royal wizard line?" Minako asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Helios said with a small laugh. "It continued to grow and prosper. In fact, believe it or not there are four direct descendants of that line today. They are not exactly royalty but their blood line is important. Especially when one of them is destined to do something great one day. He is the one destined to help Princess Serenity in battling Chaos and brining the Second Silver Millennium forth."

"Well, that bloody brilliant," Ron said with real enthusiasm. "Who is this bloke? Let's find him so he can help the princess and I can get my sister back."

"That's…the tricky part." Helios said slowly. Usagi could easily tell that Helios was getting uncomfortable.

"Is he a non-magical person?" Neville asked.

"No," answered Helios, "he is one of the last four members of The Most Ancient and Honorable House of Black."

That meant nothing to Usagi and her two friends but by the reaction Harry had, apparently it was a big deal. "There are no survivors," he said slowly. "The last survivor of the Black family was murdered years ago." Usagi was not exactly as smart as Ami but she could tell that there was a deep sadness in Harry's voice when he spoke of that member of the Black family. Perhaps, for all she knew, he was Harry's mother or father.

"No Harry," said Hermione as she shook her head slowly. "Sirius was the last of the males who would have carried on the name if he had children. However, his death caused for the name to die forever. By blood is another story. Lestrange died with no kids of her own."

"The only good thing that mad woman ever did," Usagi heard Neville growl as his brow furrowed with something beyond dislike.

"Andromeda and Narcissa," Hermione continued. "They were Black sisters as well before they married and had children of their own. Malfoy and Tonks, by blood, are part of the Black family making Teddy-"

"Member of the Black family by blood as well," Harry finished in a whisper.

"You mean to tell me that Draco bloody Malfoy is actual royalty?" Ron blurted out.

"No, the Wizarding community does not have royalty nor kingdoms," Helios pointed out just as Hermione was about to say something. "These four, however, are direct descendants of King Arthur and Lady Morgan making them more powerful than they are aware of…one of them; however, is the one destined to help Princess Serenity in her quest."

"Great," Ron said with a groan his red hair dancing from side to side as he shook his head. "I can see ourselves knocking on Malfoy Manor's door asking Malfoy if he would like to help us. Let's just keep the details of being descendant of royalty from him. He's a bloody-"

"It's not Master Malfoy."

"Then who?" Asked Makoto.

"There is the most difficult part," said Helios very slowly. "This event was not meant to happen for many years from now. However, something happened and the timeline changed. The one who was to help this planet…is still unable to make decision on his own."

The silence hung in the air so thick that it made Usagi uncomfortable. She had no idea what was going on but one look at Harry and it told her that he did. His face darkened and his eyes narrowed on Helios. "No!" He said so loudly that it made Usagi jump. "Not in a million bloody years will my godson will play the pawn to some prophesy or fate that was chosen for him."

"You cannot change what will happen to him," said Helios. "He'll grow one day and make his decision in life. At the moment he cannot help Princess Serenity so you, Master Potter, will have to do that for him. It will be up to you, as his godfather, to lead and help both the Prince and Princess bring peace to this world. The Sailor Scouts need you, Princess Serenity needs you and most importantly, the safety of this planet is in dire need of the magical people once again."

"What can we do?" Hermione asked. "When we fight, our spells don't work. We are getting beaten but matter what we try. How can Harry or any one of us help you defeat this Chaos?"

"Your spells, by themselves, are not strong enough against Chaos for you do not have the same Crystals as the Sailor Scouts poses. However, when combined with the strength and Crystal Power of the Sailor Scouts, your magic will be invincible against Chaos. This is why the planet needs the help from the magical people once again. The alliance must be renewed as the world is reborn with its new Queen and King."

"This is insane," Harry said as he shook his head. Usagi wondered for a split second what she would do if someone had asked her if she wanted to become a leader and queen. Would she go for it? Or would she choose the normal life with her family? She shook her head. She needed to concentrate on what was in the present and not what ifs. "No country will allow one queen to rule them. The Ministry of-"

"The world is falling apart, Master Potter. No matter what, it will never be the same for humans from now on since they have seen that no normal government can protect them from outside threats. This, Master Potter, is your chance to help this lovely planet become a better place not only for your godson but for your own children."

Usagi watched as Harry looked at his friends for guidance but they themselves looked back at him with nothing but confusion. Usagi, for some reason or another felt the urge to help him decide. "My name is Usagi," she began. "I became a Sailor Scout when I was only fourteen years and since then I've been battling enemies. I'm not as strong as Jupiter or Uranus. Nor as intelligent as Sailor Pluto, Saturn or Mercury. I lack talent unlike Mars, Neptune and Venus. I am a cry baby, love food, love to sleep, however I will always fight for justice. What the Earth Kingdom did to your people all those years ago was terrible but…if Helios says that I-we-need you, then I believe him. I am scared of what will happen if I do become Queen but I know that if I have my friends with me I'll be alright no matter what. I want your world to not have to hide from me and the kingdom. You are allowed to live in this planet as free as anyone. I know Chaos from past experiences and I know that he will come back yet again no matter what, so all of us will need to stand together and fight."

Harry looked at her and then Helios. "Will Teddy be safe?"It might have been a trick of the small flickering light above Helios' head but for a split second Usagi could've sworn the hesitation on Helios' face before he had nodded his head. "Everything will be alright in the end." He remained silent for a while until he smiled at Usagi.

"Very well…" Harry sighed, resigned to do what Helios wanted. He extended his hand for Usagi to shake. "So be it."

* * *

Woo! Update. Finally, no? Yeah, I know. Anyway, I wasn't planning on making this chapter long but in the end...well, it was. I really hope you enjoyed it. Tell me your opinions, please. I thrive on reviews. They make me happy and make me write faster.


	6. In the From of Chaos

**In the From of Chaos**

Usagi stared hopelessly at the laptop Michiru had let her to borrow to get in touch with her family. Her email account was open but it only showed advertisements and wedding decoration offers. She had sent her brother and e-mail telling -lying- about her trip to the UK, however that had been a couple of days before and he had yet to answer. Earlier that day she had seen the BBC World news report how Japan's non-sleeping population was migrating to Australia via the frozen ocean in hope to find food just as in the first ice age. Other places such as Russia, France, Germany and the US, their governments had fallen and chaos now controlled the countries. Apparently, according to the local news, Britain was heading the same direction if the Monarchy or the Parliament did nothing about the terrible situation. In the end, Usagi was not only worried about her family and Mamoru, who had not gotten in touch with her either, but also about earth's spiraling fate.

She kept the worry to herself not wishing to burden her friends with her constant fear. 'They already had too much in their plates to worry about my feelings' she thought as she sighed with resignation and powered down the laptop. Grabbing the thick blanket she had managed to find in a shop, the price had been sky high thanks to the high demand now, she joined her friends in the living room where they were having a very important discussion without her. It seemed like Setsuna, Rei, and Hotaru had finally found a lead on Chaos and his headquarters, or so they reported when they got back late the night before. "That village is in danger," Hotaru said, her young face covered in seriousness. "Setsuna and Rei agree with me. We need to strike that house as soon as possible because I have a feeling that if we don't, things are just going to get worse for all of us."

"We need a plan if we're going to strike soon," said Ami as she went through the map of the location and the pictures Rei had taken. "We cannot attack blindly without fully knowing what we're- oh no, my computer froze!"

"With this cold everything seems to freeze," Minako pouted as she put her own laptop away.

"Usagi, you alright?" Makoto asked as she gave Usagi a cop of hot chocolate, her favorite.

Usagi mustered her biggest and most carefree smile she could get and nodded. "What? Oh yes, yes…Of course I'm fine. I'm just wondering if they will show up. They are over an hour late…I hope nothing has happened to them." In reality, she was truly worried about Harry and his friends not showing. The constant wonder of him regretting the alliance was another on going worry of hers for the past twenty-four hours.

"I'm still not sure about them, Usagi," Setsuna said and not to her surprise, the other three Outer Scouts agreed. After their trip to the past, Usagi, Minako and Makoto explained what had happened and how Usagi had chosen to reveal her identity. She had believed that they would trust her decision but even Rei had her own reservations about her choice. In the end, it had been Ami who spoke rationally to the group with important words of wisdom: they needed help. There was no way that they could do it on their own and if Helios had pushed for an alliance between them and the magical people then maybe, just maybe, Usagi had done the right thing.

"I am sure about them," she said as someone knocked on the door. With three large steps, Haruka opened the door slightly for her to see who was knocking. After a quiet exchange of words that Usagi could not make out, Haruka opened the door wide for the guests to enter. The first one to come in was Hermione who was dressed in the most peculiar looking dress that was definitely warm looking. Next were the three guys: Neville, Ron and Harry who were wearing the weirdest outfit she had ever seen. All three were wearing matching dark pants with multiple belt straps around their left legs. On their waist, what Usagi could make it out to be, was a dark brown utility belt, which was followed by even more belts. Neville and Harry were wearing a blood red vest while Ron was sporting a royal blue. Underneath those vests, the three men were wearing white shirts that reminded her of the Victorian era. The three of them were also sporting matching black coats that came down to their feet and fastened at the front. On their left chest, they had a large M beautifully embroidered on the coat making Usagi wonder for what it stood for. 'Perhaps magic…?' she thought.

"Sorry we're late," Harry apologized to all the girls in the room. "There was another attack in the Leaky Cauldron…" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Neville and Usagi immediately knew that somehow Neville was attached to the victim. He was looking at the floor without saying a word, his hands balled into fists.

"Can you really help?" He blurted out to Usagi; pure desperation in his voice and eyes. "I mean…really help on what is going on?"

Usagi, for the sake of doing it, stroke a pose and smile at the troubled Neville. "I am Sailor Moon, the guarding of love and justice and as leader of the Sailor Scouts I vow to help anyone that needs help." Neville, Harry and the rest looked at her with an odd look that made her feel suddenly shy; something she had never been to begin.

Hotaru, however, came to the rescue when she approached the magical group and offered her hand. "My name is Hotaru Tomoe," She said in her perfect English. "I am Sailor Saturn, the Scout of Death and Rebirth."

"Cheerful one, aren't you?" Ron said as he shook Hotaru's hand. Usagi saw Hotaru's usual controlled face crack a smile in which Usagi did not know whether it was an honest or angry one.

"You look very young…" Hermione stated as she too shook Hotaru's hand.

"Oh believe me; I'm older than what I look"

"Hermione, it's not like you, Ron and Harry were not doing dangerous things when you were her age,"

Hermione laughed and smiled at Neville as Hotaru proceeded to take her seat next to Setsuna. "I suppose you're right, Neville." After Hotaru, Makoto, Ami and Minako stood and introduced themselves as Sailor Jupiter, the Scout of Thunder and Courage. Sailor Mercury, the Scout of Water Intelligence. And Sailor Venus, the Scout of Love and Hope.

"Nice to meet you, Ami," Said Harry before he turned to Minako and Makoto. "And glad to see you two again." Minako had befriended easily to the magical people after their travels to the past, especially Neville. Makoto, however continued to clash with Ron who apparently did not take things very seriously as the rest of the Sailor Scouts did.

Next were Rei and Setsuna, making Usagi glad another Outer scout was at least making an effort to get along with the new comers unlike Haruka and Michiru who were still standing aloof from the Scouts and eying Harry and his friends suspiciously. They sometimes exchanged words, but Usagi could not make out what they were saying for the life of her. She had tried once, twice to understand those two but she had failed so many times that she decided to just giving up.

"I am Rei Hino, also known as Sailor Mars and I'm the Scout of War and Flame."

"Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto and the Scout of Revolution and Afterlife. Most importantly, however, is that I am the Guarding of Time."

"Get off it," said Ron as he rolled his eyes. "No one can control time."

"Of course no one can control time," Setsuna agreed. "Unless you're me."

"Excuse me; I've got to ask…" Hermione interrupted before Ron was able to damage the relationship with Setsuna even further. "Why-how-is your hair...and Ami too…Hotaru's eyes…"

Setsuna laughed slightly. "We're human; however, we've retained some of our attributes from our previous life as you know about after your recent trip. The people in my planet, before they were killed by Chaos, were green or dark haired with scarlet eyes. Same goes for Ami, with her blue hair; Hotaru and her deep purple eyes and Michiru with her aqua hair."

"I suppose you're Michiru?" Hermione asked as both Michiru and Haruka came forward.

"I suppose you're right. I am Sailor Neptune, the Soldier of the Sea and Affinity and this is Haruka, the Scout of Sky and Flight." Usagi stifled a giggle as she watched Ruka take Hermione's hand and kissed it making the poor girl blush a deep shade of red. Ron on the other hand was giving Haruka a stern look as Neville and Harry looked at each other confused. She could almost hear their thoughts. Haruka is a guy and he's a Sailor Scout? How is that possible? 'They will find out soon enough…'

"You," Harry's emerald eyes narrowed on Michiru. "You were there when I got attacked for the first time and took that glowing orb. You and someone else…"

"We needed to investigate what it was and why the enemy wanted with it." Haruka responded.

"We?" Harry blinked once, twice…"Wait…you're a girl?" Haruka gave Harry a slight smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes," Said Michiru. "It was us who took your white orb and we apologize for taking it, however it is our duty to make any sacrifice in the name of peace and the sake of planet earth. Anyway, we have all introduced ourselves and revealed our secret to you people yet we don't know who you are."

"Oh…right. I am Harry Potter…err…Wizard and leader of the Alpha Auror Division."

"Auror?"

"Think of them as police," Hermione explained. "Well technically speaking that's what you guys are Ron so don't give me that weird look."

"I'm Ronald Weasley, Ron for short and I'm in charge of the Auror Protective Division. We're in charge of keeping our Minister of Magic safe and those witches or wizards who might need us."

"My name is Hermione Granger and well…I'm not an Auror but I'm the current assistant to the head of Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"And I'm Neville Longbottom and I'm second after Harry in the Alpha Division."

"Nice to meet you all, however it is time to get to the bottom of our issue." Said Luna as she and Artemis, who had Chibiusa's old Stallion Reve in his mouth, jumped on top of the coffee table.

"Bloody hell, it's a talking cat!" Ron exclaimed as he came forward to get a closer look.

Artemis placed the Stallion Reve on the table and gave Ron a dirty look. "No actually we're talking cows."

"Artemis!" Minako came up and carried the white cat back with her. "I'm sorry…he's just cranky because of the cold."

"I'm also hungry," whined Artemis. "You forgot to feed me…"

"Shut it," Minako sighed. "You ate something just an hour ago. I saw you steal that cookie from Haruka and don't deny it…"

"Anyway," Luna shook her head in embarrassment. "We have a message."

The top part of the Stallion Reve disappeared and a light pink orb replaced it. In its center, was Helios, dressed in his usual outfit. "Princess, it is time you and everyone to understand what the white orbs really are," Harry and his friends leaned closer to the coffee table as Helios began his explanation. "You, as Sailor Scouts are owner of both the Sailor Crystals which is what makes you a Sailor Scout, and a heart crystal which is what all humans possess. You all were born on this earth so that is why you have both." Helios then turned to Harry and his friends and continued. "You on the other hand are special in your own way. Most normal human beings have the heart crystal that I have mentioned but you on the other hand only have half a heart crystal merged together with a Magic Crystal. Magic Crystals, like the Sailor Scouts' Crystals is what helps you do magic.

"When you separate a Wizard's, Scout, or a regular Heart Crystal you'll get a Dark Crystal Orb which is all the evil, dark thoughts and feelings a human has. What is left over is the White Crystals Orb, which in turn processes all the pure feelings humans have such as love. If someone like Chaos were to possess a large amount of Dark Crystals, regardless of the power it has, he'll be able to use that energy to transfer from his dimension to ours easily and bring with him all his power."

"Where is Chaos?" Neville asked "Can't we just get rid of him?"

Usagi sighed and shook her head. "Chaos will always be around. Where there is light, there will always be darkness. All we can do now is to seal Chaos away, get the merge the dark crystals again with their respective white crystals to wake those that are in a coma and just wait until it reappears to strike again. He has appeared to us as our enemy a few times as The Wiseman, Nehelenia and Galaxia so I'm surprised we haven't seen his physical form this time around. He's hiding."

"It could possibly be that he does not have one just yet." Helios explained, "It also could possibly mean he's weak and this is why he is trying to collect the Dark Crystals."

"To regain a physical form," Ami explained.

"Exactly."

"Well its rubbish that we can't get rid of Chaos then."

"We can strike, though," Hotaru stated. "Setsuna, Rei and I followed a dark energy trail and ended up in a little town up north called Little Hangleton. There's a house there where people think it's cursed and -"

"The Riddle House…" Harry interrupted Hotaru. His eyes were wide with shock as he shook his head. "But that cannot be, that house is abandoned and magically locked. After the war…I made sure to go there and seal it…"

Four sets of eyes narrowed on Harry, Usagi could see their suspicion raise just before Michiru turned to look at her and give her an 'I told you so' look. "How do you know that?" Setsuna asked.

Usagi and the rest of her friends sat through what seemed to be a condensed version of Harry's life against an evil wizard. His friends jumped in at random, times when he had missed a detail or did not explain in a term the 'muggle' scouts could understand. In the end, Usagi felt bad for the young man sitting across from her. He was an orphan since a very young age thanks to an evil man who could not look past his hatred for his weak mother.

"So what should we-" a loud popping sound interrupted Makoto. Everyone was startled at the sound and even more at the ugly thing that had appeared out of nowhere in the living room. Some of scouts already had their henshin wands out ready to transform and attack the creature.

"Wait, don't hurt him!" Hermione put a protective arm in front of the creature. "He's a house elf…he's harmless."

"Kreacher does not need Misses help against nasty muggles."

"Be nice Kreacher," Harry instructed. "Why are you here? And why do you have…is that blood?" The thing, Kreacher, ran part Harry towards the chimney where it got the fire poker and started hitting itself with it. Usagi could do nothing but stare.

"Kreacher tried to help, Master Potter but he was a lot stronger and powerful than what Kreacher could handle."

"Kreacher!" Harry came forwards and took the fire poker away. "I order you to stop hurting yourself now just tell me, what happened? Teddy and Andromeda were suppose to be at Grimmauld while her house was being decorated, are they safe?"

"Kreacher was cooking for Mistress Andromeda as he used to do when she and her noble sisters would visit during the holidays." Kreacher started. "Kreacher then heard a big bang and went to see to make sure that young Master Teddy had not broken something like he tends to do when he visits Master Potter's house. Instead, Kreacher found a man fighting Mistress Andromeda who fought valiantly for her grandchild and against an ugly, vile monster. Kreacher helped but it was not enough. The monster attacked Mistress twice while she wasn't looking."

"What happened to Teddy, Kreacher?"

Kreacher whimpered, "Kreacher tried to stop him but the red headed man took Master Teddy away." Without another word, Harry disappeared with a pop with Kreacher following in a blink of an eye.

"Come with us!" Hermione said as she extended her arm to Usagi. Neville, Ronald and Hermione took Usagi and her friends to an old house whose front door was missing. Even from afar, Usagi could see the devastation and hear Harry's rage coming from inside.

* * *

Merlon felt the thick blood in his hands as he carried the child down the dark hallway. The more he approached Chaos' room he more he thought of his life and when it everything went so wrong that he was now kidnapping and killing children. He supposed it had been very early in his childhood when his parents died in battle but in reality, he had no excuse.

He was the eldest son of Rickon Weasley and Viviane Vartan both who were part of the Moon Queen's members of the Witches and Wizards Alliance for the White Moon Council. The Weasley family had been part of the council for hundreds and hundreds of years and it could be traced back to the beginning of the first White Moon Queen's reign. Merlon, for being the eldest, was expected to take his father's seat-along with his future wife-in the council. He was glad of that too, specially when his young brother, Arthur, who was two years his junior was set on becoming an Auror and his youngest sister, River, four years his junior was not interested in anything except her dolls. Merlon, when he was old enough, he was allowed to visit Crystal London's palace where he would dine along with the Queen Selene and her daughter, young Princess Serena along with the ever-legendary Sailor Scouts. Aside from the royal family, Merlon also came acquainted with other powerful magical families around the globe such as the Potters, who were very, very distant relatives of his, the Longbottoms, The Malfoys who were from all over the UK and also distant relatives of his, The Babineaux and Desmarais from France, the Fuchs from Germany and many others influential famitlies. Merlon _wanted_ to take his father's place. To help those witches and wizards get justice, help and representation in a world where Muggles sometimes still viewed them as demons or vermin.

That sentiment, however, changed.

Just a week before his first term at Hogwarts, earth had been invaded by an unknown threat that had caused, for one reason or another, the Queen's scouts to be dispersed in various locations around the globe. The Queen had been left alone in the palace, Princess Serena taken into custody by the Leo Malfoy to protect her, with none of her Sailor Scouts to help her fight. Merlon's parents, who were always loyal to the queen, instead of going to help the Aurors and other magical folk against the threat, stayed behind with her to protect her with their lives.

No one knew his parents would do just that.

Their magic was strong but despite their intensive training and powers, they had been defeated. The White Queen, who was said to be very powerful, had done nothing for his parents. In the end, she had managed to seal whatever was attacking them with the help of her husband and the Sailor Scouts. It was after the news of his parents' death when Merlon began to question the White Queen and her supposed power. If she was powerful, why didn't she help her parents? Why couldn't she have saved earth from the threat without help? Those and many other questions filled his mind while he was in Rickon and Vivian's funeral service. His hatred for the Moon Family intensified with each day that by the time he arrived to Hogwarts almost a week late he had made up his mind to never, ever join the council despite of what was expected of him. His sorting ceremony had been private with the Headmistress Alessandra Hopkins and the four head of houses. After his parents' death, he had stopped thinking about what house he was going to end up. He figured, as he approached the stool, the hat was going to go by tradition and sort him into Gryffindor so when the hat shouted Slytherin he was surprised.

He knew that not all evil wizards came from Slytherin. In fact, the last one to rise had come from Ravenclaw whose ambition was to rid of all dumb students and banish all houses except for Ravenclaw. In the end, she had been defeated by a group of brave Arurors and sentenced to life in prison and with no access to scrolls, books or any intellectual material. Merlon had no wish to rid of his fellow students, despite their intellectual levels or blood status. Being in Slytherin helped him realize his life ambition: to bring down the powerless muggle queen and establish a Wizarding kingdom where they did no live by the muggle rules but the other way around.

It had been many years after his graduation from Hogwarts, his siblings' marriages the birth of his nieces and nephews that Chaos came to him with his much sought for solution.

* * *

"Merlon, what is that you carry?" Chaos asked as soon as Merlon entered the dark room. Despite the candles floating around, the vast darkness somehow managed to overwhelm them almost to the point of being useless.

"This, sir, is Terelu, I had issued finding him because his real name is Teddy Remus Lupin, Terelu was just a code name his grandmother made for him and the way he signed documents." Merlon placed the child's limp body on the cold marble wondering.

"This is a child," Merlon could feel Chaos' anger building. "And it's dying."

"Yes, well…his grandmother put up a fight. Spells were flying and somehow the child managed to be hit. He-he will not last long, sir."

"Is he magical?"

"Pardon?"

"Is he like you, you moron."

"Oh, yes. I believe so. His father was a wizard while his mum was a witch and a metamorphmagus, which is a rare ability that allows the wizard to change appearance. I believe he inherited that ability since his hair went from bright blue to black the moment he was hit." Merlon watched as tiny hands came from a shadow a candle was bravely producing and went to grab the child.

Merlon watched silently as the small hands entered the child's mouth before wrapping his body in total darkness. He believed Terelu was truly dead until he heard a piercing shriek coming from the child's mouth. He was in terrible pain, Merlon knew, but he also knew better than to stop Chaos from whatever he was doing. He had to keep telling himself, as the child screamed for Chaos to stop, that certain sacrifices needed to be made in order to achieve the greater good.

The cries finally stopped and the darkness that once took over the room disappeared. For the first time since they arrived in this old house, Merlon was able to see the chimney and a painting of what appeared to be a happy family above. A love seat with a small side table, a large bookcase, wall mirror and a coffee table were the only furnishings the room had. The candles floating above shined brightly now that Chaos seemed to be gone. Merlon, however, knew from a fact that he was not gone but somewhere else…somewhere that was slightly frightening him.

Terelu jolted awake as if he was waking up from a dream. He moaned and groaned and slowly the child stood up. He swayed his way to the mirror mounted on the wall where the stood there for a minute or two. Merlon was going to say something when the boy turned to face him, his eyes and hair kept changing as if he did not know how to control his power. Merlon knew what had happened, he did not really kid himself, yet he still held some small hope that he was just completely wrong. That hope, however, was crushed when the child laughed in no way a normal boy would.

"This, Merlon," Chaos' voice coming from the child was disturbing but Merlon did not wish to show weakness. Not when Chaos was able to take his wand and try out his new-found powers. "This is the beginning of a new era. I may be trapped in a child's body but I am now capable of doing something Sailor Moon and her scouts cannot; I can do magic! With the child's powers and the power of the Dark Crystals, I'll be able to bring my true strength from the Other Dimension and bring down the Silver Millennium before it ever began."

Merlon just stood there as Chaos, in a four-year-old body, laughed happily at his physical form. Chaos approached him with a smile, a smile that sent chills down Merlon's back. "This is what you wanted. You wanted the downfall of the Moon Kingdom and a world built for witches and wizards. One child's life is nothing, absolutely nothing compared to rewriting history and having the chance to grow up with your parents instead of them dying for no one worthy saving." Merlon nodded hating himself for agreeing what Chaos was saying. If this was truly the downfall of the Moon Kingdom and the opportunity to give his parents a second chance at life, then one child's life lost was nothing compared to the greater good.

* * *

So, yay update. What do you guys think? Let me know, please! Reviews really do make me write faster. The more the reviews the faster I'll write. I PROMISE! :D


	7. The Dome

**The Dome**

Harry paced back and forth unable to think straight for the first time in years. He had arrived to find his usually clean and organized house destroyed. His furniture was thrown, portraits were slashed and even blood had somehow found its way to the walls. From the moment Harry had been given the news, he had hoped that Kreacher had seen the wrong thing, that Teddy was actually safe somewhere in his house, hiding from whatever had attacked Grimmauld Place. However, after much searching and yelling of his name, Harry had no option but to believe his old house elf. Teddy was gone, kidnapped by the unknown enemy.

Ron had been the one to find the sleeping Andromeda underneath his heavy bookcase. Her white crystal orb had been found underneath a large potion book by Neville who was now collecting the little evidence there was around his house.

Harry, on the other hand, felt like a failure.

He had failed Mr. Weasley when Ginny had been attacked and now, with Teddy gone, he felt as if his world was about to collapse all around him. He raked his fingers through his hair trying to think of something to do, a plan of action, but no thoughts or ideas were dealing with an enemy with no known weaknesses that they could use to their advantage, let alone their real motives behind their attacks and now Teddy's kidnapping."Hermione, I've combed through all of this, you can put the bookcase back to its rightful place." Harry was glad that Neville had taken control of the situation, of looking through the wreckage and collecting evidence. He had even ordered Ron to take Andromeda to St. Mungo's as soon as they discovered that she was not dead but just asleep. He was then to pop into the Ministry of Magic afterwards to alert Robards and the Minister of what had happened, not that they could do anything but they still had to be alerted of what was going on.

"Was he your son?" Harry had been so deep in his thoughts, or lack thereof, that he had not seen Haruka and Setsuna approach him.

"No," responded Harry and then shook his head, not happy with the answer. "He's _like _my son...his parents died in the war trying to fight for his future. However, before they died, Remus and Dora entrusted me with Teddy by making me his godfather, they wanted to give him a family just in case they…" Harry couldn't continue. Remus and Dora had fought in the war to give Teddy a better world, the thought of them dying in vein…

"This is the first kidnapping they've done," Setsuna pointed out as she leaned against wall, her comment dragged Harry back to reality and away from his misery. Her rare garnet eyes bore into Harry's green making him wonder if the woman was accusing him of something or trying to be sympathetic towards him. Regardless of how she looked at him, she spoke the plain truth that Harry's common sense was trying to ignore. "The enemy has had, until now, only taken the victim's crystals, young and old, but never actually physically take someone. Also, I hate to point it out but…there's blood on the floor and wall but that woman did not have any sort of injuries to her, meaning one of two things: either whoever attack this place is injured or your godson is."

"So you think that is still connected, Setsuna?" Haruka asked as she crossed her arms.

"I was told that Teddy would be fine, that nothing would happen to him if I joined forces with you!" Something inside Harry snapped. He felt angry, resentful and most definitely livid at the fact that he had been lied to after he had asked Helios about Teddy's safety. However, he knew that he needed to maintain his anger in check, to keep everything into prospective and not make any harsh decisions. He, unfortunately, had learned that lesson the hard way when he was only fifteen.

"Harry, despite the powers we may possess, we cannot control what the enemy will do or how things will happen," said Setsuna with a heavy sigh. "Things happen that I, sometimes, cannot even foresee and I'm the Keeper of Keys. However, yes, Haruka, I do believe that everything is still connected and that Teddy is alive. Chaos needs him for something. Otherwise, why take a child?"

"Do you think he knows what role Teddy was going to take?" Harry asked. "I mean…Helios told us that Teddy was the one to make amends between the Magical World and the Sailor Scouts and that that alliance would bring the Second Silver Millennium. However, something happened in the time line that made this take place years before its time. Helios pointed out that that's the reason why I was the one to take Teddy's role because I'm his guardian."

"What could they use him for?" Setsuna wondered.

"Could they possibly think that if Teddy doesn't make the deal, that they have a chance at winning?"

"Perhaps that's exactly what they think," Haruka agreed. "From the accounts that Usagi has told us about what happened at the theater, it seems to me that the red haired man that attacked her is from the future. So you're right Harry. Their thinking process seems to be that if they take Teddy out of the equation, they will have a their victory is set in stone. I'm afraid they're right... What I'm worried about right now is what exactly are they going to do with him."

"I just want him back…safe…" Harry was tired of wondering why exactly his godson was taken. He wanted to act. To do something before it was too late, especially since an hour had passed since he had arrived and he had yet to do something that would bring Teddy back home.

Haruka placed a slender hand on his shoulder, startling Harry considering that she seemed to be the kind of woman who refrained from being too touchy or emotional. "Despite of how you feel or think, you should place your hope on Sailor Moon. She'll guide you on your darkest time and will do her best to help you get your godson back. Believe me when I tell you that she will do her best when the planet is in trouble." Harry was about to say something when a familiar terrier appeared in his living room. Ron's voice boomed through his patronus.

"The Ministry has been attacked! We are trapped!" Those words hit Harry hard sending him to a quick deja vu of many years past.

"Harry!" Hermione was the first to approach him. Her eyes were wide with panic as Ron's patronus disappeared. Neville was next; his stern look indicated Harry that they needed to go. Now.

"Right." Harry felt the adrenaline run through his veins. His brain was racing with thoughts of how the Ministry was being attacked, what they could do and who should he call for help. _'Let's assess the situation, then we'll call for help..._' his rational side instructed. "Let's go to the Ministry."

"But they're trapped it must mean that the apparation spots are sealed," Hermione exclaimed as she reminded Harry thatthey could not just pop into the designated areas. "We cannot apparate into the Ministry if they're trapped in there. Unless you want us to take the visitors way in…"

"We'll just have to see," said Harry as he offered his arms to Haruka and Setsuna. Hermione took hold of Minako and Michiru while Neville took Usagi and Amy's hand. "Kreacher!"

The loud pop started all the Scouts. "Yes, Master?"

"Kreacher, take the rest of the Scouts to the street across from the Ministry visitor's entrance…just in case." Without being asked twice, Kreacher left with the Scouts while Harry, Neville and Hermione apparated on the same spot with two Scouts each. The commotion was something he wasn't expecting. A barrier of pulsating energy as high as Harry could see separated him and the rest of the group not only from the Ministry's Visitor's entrance but a chunk of London's streets and buildings. Harry watched as a man tried to get past the barrier only to be thrown back with such a force that it launched him through the air before landing in spot Harry could not see.

"What is this…?" Neville asked.

Harry could only shake his head in pure disbelief.

* * *

_Ministry of Magic _  
_December_

After dropping Adromeda off in St. Mungo's, Ron apparated on the designated employee spot in the Ministry's Atrium and began to make his way to Robards' office. He was half way through the Atrium when he spotted a familiar blond figure he had hoped to never see in his life again. He stopped. Ron had not seen Malfoy in years, let alone talk to him…so did he really want to interrupt Robards? A voice inside him told him to do it because it would annoy the Bouncing Ferret, something that would make Ron's day. However, as Ron inched closer, he saw that Malfoy looked distressed…

"Ah, the perfect person to ask!" Unfortunately, for Ron, Robards had spotted him and motioned him to come forward and join the conversation. With a sigh, Ron joined reluctantly, his feet dragging with every step.

"Weasley," Malfoy nodded curtly. Draco Malfoy was taller than what Ron remembered; his hair was shoulder length and kept neatly in a ponytail behind his back.

"Malfoy," Ron nodded once. "Robards, sir, there's been an incident."

Robards sighed, "Another attack?" Apparently, whatever Robards wanted to ask Ron, it had been temporarily forgotten, much to Ron's happiness since he had a feeling it had to do with Harry's investigation about Astoria's attack.

"Yes sir," Ron nodded. "This time it was at Har-Potter's house, Sir."

"Is he dead?" Robards asked, clear concern in his voice despite the fact that he was not Harry's biggest fan.

"No, sir, it was Teddy, his godson, and Mrs. Tonks," Ron explained. "We were in London when Potter's house elf came and informed us of the attack. When we arrived to Grimmauld Place, the house was torn apart. It's clear to us that Mrs. Tonks fought but despite her best efforts, her Dark Crystal was taken."

"Dark Crystal?" Malfoy asked.

Ron could have kicked himself in the arse for mentioning the Dark Crystal, and Malfoy's as well for still hanging around instead of leaving when this was important and official information. This conversation was meant to be behind closed doors but Robards was not, apparently, worried about keeping the investigation under wraps. It was a way to show everyone who cared that he and his department were working hard to keep everything under control and bring the culprit to justice.

Ever since the war, people have doubted his abilities as Head of the Auror Department for not realizing that Thicknesse was under the Imperius Curse. After much evidence and pleading, Thicknesse had managed to dodge Azkaban and now lived out in a small cottage just outside a small muggle town where hew as regarded as an outcast by many, including witches and wizards. Robards, on the other hand, had escaped from being sacked from office thanks to the plans he had given Shacklebolt on capturing any roaming Death Eaters. It was rumored, however, that people within the Ministry and out were whispering Harry's name as the next Head of the department, giving Robards a reason to dislike Harry. He believed, with every inch of his body, that Harry had been out for his job since the first day of training.

"That's…what they're calling it, Neville and Harry. Much easier than saying shiny, floating orbs…"

Robards nodded, apparently unsure if he really believed Ron. "Any leads as to who attacked Potter's house and took the child?" Robards asked. "It cannot be the same people, they have never kidnapped anyone."

"Kreacher, sir," Ron explained. "He was in the house and heard a nose, when he went to investigate he said he saw Mrs. Tonks and a man dueling. He tried to help but this guy had a monster and managed to finish Mrs. Tonks before running with the child. We fear he might be hurt, sir, there's blood on the floor and walls."

"That settles it, I want-" Robards, however, was cut short by a loud rumbling coming from somewhere above and below the Ministry.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Malfoy exclaimed as the building began to shake. Ron wished he had an answer but nothing came to him. Robards proceeded to help a group of witches who were shrieking in panic while Ron and Malfoy stood on their spot wondering of what was going on. Ron saw how people were yelling, cursing and went into panic mode as they figured out that they could not dissaparate. Those that had figured out that they could not leave ran towards the Floo network in a desperate attempt at escaping but then discovered that even that exit was somehow blocked.

"Weasley, look out!" Before he could react, Ron was pushed to the ground by Malfoy just as a large piece of concrete fell on the spot he had been just a few seconds ago. He had hit his head hard on the stone ground but that was all right when the other option was being crushed to death.

"Err…Thanks, Malfoy…," said Ron as he stood- the shaking of the building made it difficult to stand upright.

"Think of us as even," Malfoy said as he narrowed his grey eyes. Ron followed his gaze and saw Robards trying to make the Floo network work with his wand with no avail. No matter how much the man screamed, cursed and pleaded, the Floo Network would not open for the desperate people trying to leave. When the building began to shake once again, Ron held on to a pillar and wonder if they were having an earthquake even thought he was not sure if it was possible in London. He saw as some people fell to the ground, unable to hold on to something to keep their balance while others held to anything and everything possible for dear life.

"I think we're moving," said Malfoy as he held on a small bust of Albus Dumbledore.

"That's not bloody likely," Ron shouted as the screams and rumble got louder. However, he could not deny the fact that the people that had fallen to the ground were now sliding towards him and that he felt gravity taking over. His body was shifting from one side to another against his will. The building was definitely moving from side to side as if it was trying to dislodge from its underground foundation.

"Weasley, do something!" Malfoy shouted. Ron could not think of anything as he felt the building move up awards. This was not right. Nothing was making any sort of sense and now Malfoy was asking him to do something. They were trapped. They had no way out and no way of asking for help.

"Unless…" he muttered as he pulled his wand out with great difficulty. "Expecto Patronum!" His wand created the silvery mist before it formed his familiar patronus. The terrier slid from one side to another as he waited for Ron's request. "Go! Go and find Harry and tell him that the Ministry has been attacked! We are trapped!" his terrier barked once and trotted away slowly but surely towards the Floo Network before it disappeared.

* * *

_London_  
_December_

Dudley Dursley pushed Marigold's pram wondering if his child was able to breath under so many blankets. His wife, Olivia, had insisted that if they were to go anywhere, no only they had to double cover themselves but also virtually wrap his daughter with every possible blanket available in their house. She would have wrapped their daughter with the house curtains if he had not told Olivia that they would need them to keep out the cold. Whatever that did nowadays at least.

"Dudley, are you sure we should be out?" Olivia asked as she looked around. There were a few people out braving the cold to do their Christmas shopping while others were just seeking a much warmer place than home. "Those attacks…oh Dudley, I'm not going to deny it…they frighten me."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Dudley tried to reassure his wife. She looked at him with worried eyes but she still smiled at him for his bravery. They had met while he had been under protection along with his parents. Hestia and Dedalus, who had been very wary of any new people, advised him to stop seeing anyone due to the danger they were all in. For all they knew, Olivia was part of the group of evil wizards who were going after his cousin but no matter how much he tried, he could not get away from the girl.

After learning that his cousin had survived the battle, Hestia and Dedalus bid the family farewell before disappearing with the blink of an eye. His parents took this as the go-ahead to move back to their old house but he was reluctant. Olivia, who was two years his junior, was still in school and unable to leave. So Dudley did the last thing his parents wanted: he stayed. He took a job, developed a relationship with the beautiful brunette and three years later, he and Olivia got married, much to everyone dislike. His mother was the most reluctant to accept his wedding to Olivia but mostly it was due to the fact that her only son had not only grown up but now had to share him with another woman. They were young, they said, but despite to many people's objections, they got married. The ceremony had been modest but Olivia had wanted something small and meaningful rather than something big and out of control.

They had move back south after they found out that Olivia was pregnant. He needed a better job so his father had helped him with a job in his firm. It paid well but it was definitely something he did not want to do for the rest of his life. Today they were meeting with his parents to discuss a very important matter regarding the 'shameful' family secret just in case their daughter... Olivia had been slightly reluctant to go for her rather strained relationship with his mother. He knew his mother was a handful but he needed Olivia to try to become friends with her for the sake of his sanity.

"Oh darling!" his mother exclaimed as soon as she saw Dudley enter the almost empty coffee shop. For the first time ever, Dudley was not sure to whom his mother was referring, but when his mother ignored him and went straight to his daughter he knew who the 'darling' now was in his family. "Oh, pumpkin, I'm so glad you came." Dudley sighed…unfortunately he was still pumpkin and Dudders, much to his dislike. "Hello, Olivia."

"Hi, Petunia," Olivia said with a smile, "Vernon."

"Olivia, dear," said his father with a smile and a slight awkward hug. "Now, let's sit down and eat. We'll discuss matters after the meal."

"Dudders, you're losing weight once again," his mother noted as she held on to Marigold. "Mari here looks small too."

"Oh Petunia, don't worry," Olivia continued to smiled as she sat on her chair. "Both your son and grandchild are perfect health conditions, including weight; the doctor said so a few months ago when we had a check up"

"Oh…" Petunia pursed her lips before busying herself with her granddaughter. The two couples ate their food peacefully with no arguments, much to Dudley's appreciation. The last thing he needed was another fiasco like the last year's Christmas dinner. However, before they had any sort of chance to contemplate a dessert wine, all hell broke loose.

The building began to shake violently. At first, Dudley had no idea of what was going on let alone how to react to such a random earthquake. Olivia, scared of the shattering windows and the debris falling on them, did the only thing logical which was to snatch her daughter from Petunia's grasp before making her way towards the door. "Dudley, let's go!" Clear panic was in her voice as their daughter began to bawl, scared as well of what was happening around her.

Without Olivia having to ask him twice, Dudley stood from his chair and followed his wife outside. His parents, a small group of patrons and the staff all followed suit, wanting to get out of whatever danger they were in. Outside, however, it was not any better. It was a sort of chaos that Dudley had only seen in the telly or the cinema when watching an American movie. People were pushing each other as they tried to get to their loved ones, others hugged while crying while some, mostly teenagers, thought it was 'cool' to be in an earthquake and laughed. Their laugh, however, was wiped from their smug faces when a building began to collapse right in front of their eyes.

"There are people in there," someone shouted from behind yet their voice sounded distant thanks to the continued rumbling and shaking of the earth. From afar, Dudley saw the train wreck coming. A car that had lost all control, kept swerving back and forth between the two lanes taking people with it before it stopped dead as it collided into a lamp post. Several people were trapped under the car yet no one was doing anything to help.

"They're dead…," his wife whimpered, tears streaming down her face. As much as he wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be all right…no words managed to came out of his mouth.

"We've got to get out of here," his father said, his usual composed voice was now an inch away from panic. "Need to steer clear from buildings. Come on kids, Petunia, darling, let us go, no point of staying here. Be careful now, all of you. Move it, come on. " Dudley began to walk as fast as his legs and Olive, who held on to their crying daughter for life itself, would permit him. His father was leading the group as he half dragged his mother past the several scared people.

The earthquake, for Dudley, felt like an eternity. However, was it not suppose to feel that way? Did time not feel eternal to those that cried helplessly on the concrete waiting for the shaking to end, or to those that tried to hold on to something, wishing with all their might that the chaos would just stop?

Dudley's train of thoughts, however, was interrupted by a loud scream and a loud thump sound of a body landing close to him. Dudley could do nothing but stare at the man who had blood trickling down his nose and side temple.

"What the…?"

"There's some sort of barrier," a man said to his father. "He-he-We tried telling that bloke that there was no way out."

"What do you bloody mean that there's no way out?" His father looked around frantically as if trying to make sense of what the man was saying. "That's rubbish. Petunia, kids, let's go."

"You bloody, fat fool!" Dudley did not hear the rest of the argument because Marigold tapped on his shoulder gently, trying to get his attention.

"Dudley, there's a new building…" she said, her voice was shaky.

Dudley followed her gaze and saw that she was right. Where the building had collapsed, a new building, which was much bigger than its predecessor, had been magically unearthed.

Suddenly, he understood. This was not a normal earthquake…

"Sweetheart," Olivia's grip on Dudley's hand got tighter. "There's a person…above the building. He's floating…" Dudley had no words. He could not hope to explain the existence of witches and wizards to a woman who was shocked enough already let alone tell her that he was related to one. It was not the place or time.

Dudley turned his attention back to his father who now had an appalled face.

"Father." How was he supposed to explain that a wizard was behind all of this?

"Dudley," his mother's voice matched Olivia's scared tone. "We-we're trapped. That man," she pointed with her head to the dead man on the floor. "He-he tried but…" his mother could not finish, her small, bony body began to shake with sobs. Letting go of Olivia, who was enthralled, just like many others at the new building and floating man, he reached for his mother and gave her a hug, hoping that it would calm her down.

"YOU!" Dudley heard his father shout at the top of his lungs. "This is your entire fault!" His face was turning purple; a shade Dudley had not seen in years and that was usually reserved for…

"Harry!"

* * *

This chapter is such a filler! I had the biggest writer's block in history (well...MY writing history) which made it difficult to continue. I have an idea of what is going to happen, specially Harry's story line. Anyway, I hope you liked this short, slow chapter. I think this is my last chapter for the year...unless I manage to get my butt moving and write the next chapter soon. However, I work retail and with the holidays here it is hard to sit down and write since I have little time now. To answer a question a reviewer had...sadly, I'm not using the Japanese terms because I did not think twice when I was writing it. Once its published though I realized what I had done and decided that it is too late now to change back to the other terms such as Senshi instead of Scouts. Another reply to a reviewer: Don't like it, don't read it. Makes me wonder, if you were 'offended' so much as to WHY in the hell you read all through CH 6. Seriously? Anyway, I hope you guys have a great Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or whatever it is you celebrate and a fantastic New Year!


End file.
